Noche Buena
by Kaoru Takeda
Summary: Se acerca la Navidad Yoh y compañia intentan hacer una fiesta, pero convencer a Anna va a ser muyyy dificil
1. Causa Perdida

Causa perdida.  
  
-No-fue la tajante respuesta de Anna  
  
Yoh se encontraba sentado frente a ella y con cara de suplica, en la sala de estar de la pensión Asakura, el rostro de la sacerdotisa se encontraba imperturbable, como siempre.  
  
Pero ¿porque no Annita?- Yoh volvía a insistir, se notaba que deseaba con toda su alma que la rubia diera su brazo a torcer en ese asunto, arriesgando su integridad física en el proceso, pero Anna no estaba dispuesta a ceder, no esta vez.  
  
-Sabes que odio el desorden y el ruido, y tus amigos son los seres mas desordenados y ruidosos sobre la faz de la tierra, además cada vez que ustedes se reúnen pasa una desgracia- una gota apareció en la cabeza de Yoh, sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería Anna...  
  
*************************Flash Back...**************************************  
  
Fin de semana largo...  
  
Tiempo para descansar y relajarse, viajar fuera de la ciudad, o recibir la visita de viejos amigos, especialmente la de aquellos que viven lejos y a los cuales no puedes ver con la frecuencia que quisieras, este es el caso actual de Yoh Asakura, sus viejos amigos, compañeros incansables en las batallas del Shaman Figth, se habían reunido en la Pensión Asakura, sin planearlo siquiera uno a uno habían hecho acto de presencia, para fascinación del propio Yoh y fastidio de su prometida que veía como su apacible vida se transformaba drásticamente con la irrupción de estos intrusos, echando por tierra todos sus planes de descanso y relajo después de las duras semanas que había afrontado recientemente, pero eso no iba impedir que ella tuviera al menos un DIA de total sosiego, lejos de toda la tropa de trogloditas que eran esos tipos, fue así como decidió tomarse un "DIA libre" y escaparse literalmente de toda la hecatombe que había en su casa. Gran error, pues como lo dice el dicho "Cuando el Gato no esta los ratones hacen fiesta"...  
  
-Ya me voy-dijo una Anna ceño fruncido y maleta en mano.  
  
-Pero Anna no es necesario que lo hagas, te prometo que nos portaremos bien, ni siquiera sentirás que los muchachos están aquí-Sus palabras fueron rápidamente desmentidas por los gritos de Horo-Horo y Len que habían comenzado una de sus típicas discusiones, hace tiempo que no se veían y por lo tanto estaban "recuperando el tiempo perdido"...  
  
Anna lanzo una mirada gélida, que consiguió estremecer de terror al pobre Yoh, pero rápidamente cambio su mirada por una un poco mas ¿amable?, aunque ella no quisiera se notaba que estaba agotada, tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de mantener su mirada ultra congelante por mucho tiempo.  
  
-Si es necesario Yoh, últimamente he estado mas irritable que de costumbre y lo reconozco, necesito despejarme, estar tranquila al menos un par de días...  
  
-¡CUCHILLA DORADA!-  
  
-¡KOLORO!-  
  
..y te aseguro que en estas condiciones no lo voy a conseguir- una enorme explosión se escucho en el patio mientras una vena se comenzaba a vislumbrar en la sien de la bella Itako.  
  
-Regresare mañana por la tarde, y asegurate que la pensión aun este aquí cuando lo haga, porque sino te vas a arrepentir Yoh Asakura, te juro como que me llamo Anna Kyouyama que te vas a arrepentir- el tono en que dijo estas palabras fueron suficiente advertencia para Yoh, Anna estaba hablando muyyyy en serio.  
  
Otra explosión se escucho, pero Anna se dio la media vuelta, aparentando ignorar lo que ocurría en el interior, mientras la vena se hacia mas grande.  
  
poco antes de salir por la puerta de calle se le apareció Amidamaru, deseándole feliz viaje, la mirada que Anna le dio dejo al pobre Amidamaru en versión chibi literalmente congelado en un cubo de hielo.  
  
murmuro un gracias y se alejo a toda velocidad de la pensión... tratando de concentrarse en avanzar y no devolverse a matar a Horo-Horo y Len Tao.  
  
Día siguiente por la tarde...  
  
Anna lucia radiante, si no hubiera sido ella seguro habría estado sonriendo de oreja a oreja, estaba recompuesta por completo, su energía espiritual estaba en completa armonía, contrastando notablemente con lo tensa que se encontraba la mañana anterior al salir de la pensión. Ese hotel era realmente bueno, por algo era de cinco estrellas no?, solo lo mejor para la futura esposa de Yoh Asakura, nadar en la piscina, los masajes a los que se había sometido, un ambiente de absoluta paz y tranquilidad... justo lo que necesitaba para terminar el año como correspondía.  
  
Al llegar a la pensión y traspasar el umbral de la puerta de entrada, noto inmediatamente que algo no andaba bien... demasiado silencio para lo que correspondía a todos que se supone estaban ahí. Con paso lento recorrió el trecho que le separaba de la puerta, lentamente también introdujo la llave en la chapa de la puerta y entro en la casa...  
  
Mansión Asakura, Izumo.  
  
El señor Yoheimei y la señora Kino tomaban apasiblemente el te mirando las nubes formar extrañas imágenes en el cielo... hasta que la taza de la que bebía la señora Kino se partió simétricamente por la mitad  
  
-Que ocurre Kino-pregunto con curiosidad el abuelo de Yoh  
  
-Un mal presagio Yoheimei, un mal presagio- fue todo lo que respondió Kino  
  
¡YOH ASAKURA!  
  
semejante grito se escucho por todo Fumbari  
  
y es que no era para menos, lo que la joven descubrió al ingresar a la sala de estar habría hecho que cualquier chica se desmayara de la impresión, cualquier chica claro esta, que no se llamara Anna Kyouyama.  
  
Negro, si ese era precisamente el color que rodeaba a Anna y es que absolutamente todo en esa sala estaba quemado, la mesa de centro era solo un trozo de carbón en el centro de la estancia, su televisor, su adorado televisor era una masa achurrascada de plástico derretido que había tomado una extraña forma, del tatami y las puertas que daban al patio solo quedaban las cenizas que con una suave ventisca revolotearon alrededor de la muchacha, en una danza que solo parecía querer enardecer aun mas a la alterada joven... y es que cuando aparecieran Yoh Asakura y compañía, iban a conocer realmente como era Anna Kyouyama realmente enfadada...  
  
*****************************Fin del Flash Back****************************** Yoh se estremeció nuevamente al recordar el duro entrenamiento al que se vio sometido los meses que siguieron a ese suceso, y es que Anna no los perdono sino hasta mucho tiempo después...  
  
-Pero Annita te prometo que esta vez será diferente, solo será una reunión de viejos amigos además a los muchachos no los veo desde ese día-  
  
-He dicho que no, en esos días voy a estar realmente ocupada y tu bien lo sabes además no permitiré que vuelvan a quemar alguna habitación, montón de pirómanos, Y TE HE DICHO CIENTOS DE VECES QUE NO ME LLAMES ANNITA-  
  
-eso sin contar que esa tradición occidental es realmente tonta, mira que inventar a Papa Noel renos y demás, es solo algo para sacarle dinero a la gente ingenua, nosotros no somos ni siquiera católicos y no tenemos dinero para darles regalos a tus amigos, ni para hacer una fiesta-  
  
-Anna esa es una excusa tonta, nosotros siempre celebramos navidad, bueno al menos siempre nos hacemos un regalo entre los dos-  
  
-Si pero solo somos tu y yo- Anna se levanto de su lugar  
  
-y yo nunca he celebrado navidad, nunca intercambiamos regalos ese día- Esa era Anna Kyouyama, terca hasta el final.  
  
-ya me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos en la noche- fue la escueta despedida de Anna antes de salir.  
  
-Que tengas un buen día- fue la respuesta de un Yoh que se quedo medio apachurrado en su lugar... había fallado, no pudo convencer a Anna para hacer una fiesta de navidad con todos sus amigos  
  
continuara...  
  
Notas de Kaoru:  
  
Hola a todos ojala que esta nueva historia les halla gustado, espero poder terminarlas antes de Navidad, ya saben cualquier reclamo, consulta o sugerencia (en especial sobre que cosa le podrían regalar los chicos a Anna) seran bienvenidos en ladykaoru_2@hotmail.com O bien un review como es de costumbre, cuidense y nos vemos por ahí ^o^ 


	2. Luchando Contra el Orgullo

Luchando contra el orgullo.  
  
Anna caminaba por la calle pensando en la propuesta de Yoh, solo de imaginar la cara de suplica que le había puesto en la mañana, le daban ganas de decirle que si de inmediato, pero eso no era posible, su orgullo le ordenaba que permaneciera firme en su decisión, además era verdad que los amigos de Yoh a veces eran insoportables.  
  
-"Los amigos de Yoh"- pensó tristemente -"Ojala pudiera decir que también son amigos míos, pero eso es simplemente imposible, solo me aceptan porque soy la prometida de su gran amigo, y la verdad es que no los culpo, siempre regañándolos y dándoles ordenes, golpeando a Horo-Horo y a Manta por cualquier cosa, es comprensible que no me toleren y me tengan miedo, incluso Yoh. Cielos Anna en que te has convertido, después de todo ser una Itako fuerte es mucho más difícil de lo que parece, la reina de las nieves como diría Horo-Horo"-  
  
Estos y otros pensamientos rondaban por la mente de la rubia, mientras sus pasos la llevaban a uno de los templos que frecuentaba, necesitaba orar y que mejor momento para hacerlo que a la caída de la tarde, mientras el sol se ocultaba tranquilamente tras el Horizonte.  
  
-¡Anna!-el monje principal apareció frente a ella apenas había traspasado el portal del templo.  
  
Era un viejecito bastante simpático, muy sabio y se había ganado el respeto y la confianza de la joven Shaman, podía hablar con él por muchas horas, pidiéndole consejo, desahogándose y a la vez aprendiendo de él, entrenando un poco sus poderes, aprendiendo nuevos rezos, por supuesto que con el beneplácito de la señora Kino quien veía con satisfacción que su mejor aprendiz a pesar de estar en un lugar no muy apto para entrenar como corresponde sus poderes, hacia lo posible por ser la digna esposa del ultimo descendiente de la familia Asakura.  
  
-Señor Ryota - dijo Anna haciendo una leve reverencia ante su anciano interlocutor.  
  
-Anna que bueno que viniste el día de hoy, tengo algo importante que proponerte- una discreta sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, se notaba que estaba feliz por lo que iba a decirle.  
  
-Usted dirá... - Anna mostraba un divertido gesto de confusión en su hermoso rostro.  
  
Mientras en la pensión Asakura  
  
-Vaya así que finalmente dijo eso- Manta tomaba un poco de té sentado junto a su amigo en la terraza, observado el atardecer.  
  
-Pues si- Yoh por lo visto aun no se creía la negativa de Anna, aun.  
  
-Bueno no deberías ponerte así, después de todo tu sabias que podía pasar, es mas era lo más probable después del desastre que causaron la ultima vez- Manta no había estado presente para lo del incendio, llego de visita justo cuando Anna intentaba matar a Len Tao, Horo-Horo y Chocolove mientras Ryu y Fausto intentaban detenerla e Yoh yacía inconsciente en una esquina.  
  
-Pero si ya dijimos que fue un Accidente- las lagrimas caían como cascaditas de los ojos del poderoso Shaman.  
  
-Pues a Anna eso no le importo, después de todo achicharraron su principal fuente de entretenimiento- dijo Manta recordando el deplorable estado del televisor de la rubia -A todo esto nunca supe bien que fue lo que ocurrió con exactitud- el gesto de Manta pensativo, tratando de imaginar lo ocurrido.  
  
-Pues la verdad no fue nada tan espectacular, Chocolove haciendo uno de sus simpáticos chistes (cara de sí como... no por parte de Manta) saco unas antorchas encendidas y comenzó a hacer malabares, yo me encontraba en la cocina ayudando a Tamao con la cena pues Ryu había salido con Fausto a comprar algo de beber, entonces todo comenzó... - pausa melodramática por parte de Yoh.  
  
-Y que, que fue lo que paso- Manta esperaba expectante el relato de su amigo.  
  
-Pues que Len y Horo-Horo comenzaron una de sus típicas peleas, Len lanzo a Horo contra Chocolove este perdió el equilibrio y soltó las antorchas, estas prendieron el Tatami, tu sabes que es muy inflamable, Horo con el golpe quedo medio inconsciente y cuando se recupero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo, los demás intentaron apagarlo pero no pudieron evitar que todo quedara como tu y Anna lo encontraron - esto lo dijo de un tirón, sin siquiera respirar y es que el solo hecho de recordarlo le erizaba la piel.  
  
-Vaya así que eso fue lo que paso-  
  
-Si, y por eso Anna ahora no quiere que celebremos navidad todos juntos- mas cascaditas.  
  
-Animo Yoh, aun tienes oportunidad de convencerla, faltan veinte días para navidad- Manta parecía animado, y es que odiaba ver a su buen amigo en ese estado.  
  
Mientras tanto Anna caminaba con paso rápido a la pensión y es que se le había hecho un poco tarde, después de haber escuchado con cuidado lo que el monje le había dicho, y es que una muy buena idea estaba comenzando a tomar forma en su mente... una idea que le permitiría hacer que estas navidades fueran muy agradables para todos... sin ceder en su orgullo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Las notas de Kaoru:  
  
Valla, que les parece si hice el segundo capitulo después de todo, esto se podría considerar un milagro, pero la verdad se lo debo a Niky Asakura gracias por todo (por cierto el grupo es fantástico)  
  
Además a quienes me enviaron reviws (cielos me siento realizada ^o^):  
  
Morfi: La verdad no iba a hacerlo un Yoh x Anna al menos no de forma muy explicita, solo un par de guiños que dieran a entender que ambos se querían pero ahora por tu petición seguro pongo una escena romántica entre ambos al final.  
  
Loconexion: Pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo, la verdad me quedo un poco corto pero quería publicar algo esta semana ^^ espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Anna la Sacerdotisa: Pues que puedo decir, es un honor que me hayas dejado un reviw, aunque ya tenia mas o menos trazado como continuar la historia te agradezco la sugerencia, gracias por los ánimos y por pensar que soy una buena escritora, ojala este capitulo también te guste... nos vemos.  
  
Bien gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, si nos los conozco, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y si los conozco entonces nos encontramos por ahí, cualquier cosa ya saben donde encontrame, cualquier duda, consulta o sugerencia (aun necesito lo de los regalos ^^U) ladykaoru_2@hotmail.com cuídense ^^ 


	3. Malas noticias

Disclaimer(o como sea que se escriba, la verdad he visto tantas versiones de esta palabra que ya ni se como es la correcta U): Bien como muchos ya se habrán dado cuenta pues Shaman King no me pertenece, solo utilizo a sus personajes y parte de la historia sin fines de lucro, solo como entretenimiento (mío y de las personas que leen este escrito claro esta), esta aclaración tiene como objetivo evitar cualquier acción judicial que los dueños de los derechos desaseen emprender en mi contra(aunque igual no sacarían mucho, mis pertenencias se reducen a mi PC(Lazarus, quien a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos no quiere resucitar como corresponde ¨¨U ), un par de revista de manga y anime, películas, cd's,algunos libros y mi gato (el cual debe costar una fortuna, lo digo por el dineral que cuesta su alimentación y cuidado) bueno mejor dejo de desvariar y nos vemos abajo...  
  
Malas Noticias.  
  
Era tarde y Anna no había regresado, además había comenzado a llover, en realidad solo era una pequeña llovizna, pero Anna no llevaba paraguas y esto unido a la hora estaba comenzando a preocupar a Yoh, Manta se había quedado a cenar, y observaba como el despreocupado Yoh cambiaba su eterna actitud por un semblante mas bien serio y comenzaba a dar vueltas como león enjaulado.  
  
-Si tanto te preocupa porque no vamos a buscarla- El pequeño miraba a Yoh con una expresión picara en su rostro.  
  
-No puedo Anna se enfadaría, me diría que se sabe cuidar sola, lo cual es cierto, pero aun así no puedo evitarlo, se debe estar mojando- la expresión de Yoh había cambiado un poco, ya no se notaba tan tenso.  
  
-Se lo has dicho-Manta preguntaba con un poco de curiosidad.  
  
-Decir, que cosa- Yoh medio despistado como siempre.  
  
-hay no te hagas-al ver la expresión aun confundida de su amigo, solo suspiro.  
  
-Que si le has dicho a Anna lo que sientes por ella- Sonrojo automático del pobre Shaman.  
  
-Cla..Claro que no- el sonrojo aun no bajaba su intensidad.  
  
-No tengo el valor de hacerlo- un murmullo por parte de Yoh.  
  
-Vamos sabes tan bien como yo que Anna no es tan mala como quiere aparentar- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Manta.  
  
-Si eso lo se muy bien, no es a su reacción lo que temo, bueno en realidad si es a su reacción, pero no en la forma que te imaginas- para este punto ya era manta el confundido.  
  
-Yoh, la verdad no entendí nada, puedes explicarte mejor-Manta estaba bastante interesado en lo que le pasaba a su amigo, la primera pregunta no había sido muy en serio que digamos, pero se había dado cuenta que sin querer había dado en el clavo de una gran preocupación de su mejor amigo, durante la gran batalla de Shamanes Manta muchas veces sintió que no era de gran ayuda para sus amigos, y si bien en la batalla final contra Hao su intervención había sido casi decisiva, para el no había sido suficiente, algo parecido a lo que le ocurría a la propia Anna. Por eso ayudar a Yoh con sus problemas personales era para el un alivio a la culpa que le atormentaba en su interior, culpa poco justificada para Yoh si este estuviera conciente de ello, pues para el chico, la compañía de Manta había sido muy importante, su constante apoyo y el de los demás fue lo que lo impulso a derrotar a Hao.  
  
-Pues...- su explicación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, al abrirse y cerrarse, Yoh por poco voló a la entrada solo para ver a su Anna empapada de pies a cabeza y con rostro de enfado, aunque para el parecía una diosa, el rubio cabello que sobresalía a la bandana, usada como antaño sobre la cabeza de la Itako, estaba pegado a su mejilla, el sonrojo de su cara, por el frió viento aumentaba aun mas el rostro angelical.  
  
Yoh volvió sobre sus pasos tan rápidamente como había llegado, regresando segundos después con una toalla para que la joven secara un poco su ropa y cabellos.  
  
-Ten Annita- dijo tendiéndole la prenda.  
  
-Gracias, Yoh- dijo la Itako con un dejo de enfado en su voz.  
  
-Estas molesta- fue la inminente pregunta de Yoh.  
  
-Si pero esta vez no es contigo-suspiro pesadamente  
  
-La verdad no esperaba que lloviera esta noche, me tomo completamente por sorpresa, con lo que odio mojarme -su gesto enfadado dio paso a uno de resignación.  
  
-Será mejor que te des un baño y te cambies la ropa, yo mientras preparo un poco de te y caliento la cena que ya debe estar fría, por cierto porque llegas a esta hora, no acostumbras a llegar tan tarde jijiji- Yoh se había jugado el cuello con esa ultima pregunta, pero Anna estaba de buen humor a pesar de estar empapada.  
  
-Pase al templo Aumori, y me entretuve mas de la cuenta, aparte de rezar estuve hablando con el sacerdote Ryota y se me paso el tiempo mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido, cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche y al salir de la estación se puso a llover- Yoh no esperaba una respuesta tan detallada por parte de ella y se quedo un poco pasmado.  
  
-Bueno me voy a dar un baño, bajo en diez minutos- y dicho esto paso por el lado de Yoh, subió las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a su habitación.  
  
en tanto Yoh salio de su estado, sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba manta ya preparando el te para Anna.  
  
-No debiste molestarte Manta- dijo Yoh, su ánimo ya recuperado.  
  
-No es molestia, además Anna se veía de buen humor, donde estaba- pregunto curioso.  
  
-En el templo Aumori, de un tiempo a esta parte va ahí con frecuencia, aprovecha de practicar y además se hizo amiga del monje principal del templo, un anciano muy amable llamado Ryota - a Yoh también le agradaba mucho el viejecito, lo conoció mientras entrenaba, corrió unos 22 kilómetros ese día, subió por las escaleras hasta el templo con la mala suerte de resbalarse en el ultimo peldaño, caer un par de metros y golpearse fuertemente la cabeza, el monje lo encontró inconsciente así que le ordeno a uno de sus aprendices que lo llevara a una de las habitaciones, lo atendió el mismo, le curo la herida en la cabeza y lo dejo descansar hasta que recuperara la conciencia.  
  
estuvo inconsciente por algunas horas, y cuando despertó se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido, de Amidamaru no sentía la presencia además que el dolor en su cabeza lo estaba matando, despacio se levanto del futon y se puso de pie, se tambaleo un poco, aun se encontraba algo mareado producto de su accidente.   
  
Se dirigió a la puerta y salio al exterior, de inmediato reconocio el templo, varios estudiantes estaban haciendo el aseo en el patio, con escobas de bambú y paja, un monje de edad estaba regañando a un joven, por lo visto este ultimo había llegado tarde a hacer sus deberes, cuando se fijo en Yoh, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y de inmediato se acerco a el.  
  
-Que bueno que despertaste muchacho, pero no debiste levantarte, la caída no fue muy grande pero ese golpe en la cabeza es de cuidado- le regaño amablemente como si fuera un niño pequeño.  
  
-Le agradezco mucho por cuidar de mi- dijo inclinándose un poco.  
  
-No hay de que, pero deberías descansar, aunque seas un shaman muy fuerte aun eres un ser humano, tienes que cuidarte- esto se lo dijo dándole la espalda.  
  
-Pero como...- la expresión de Yoh era de confusión.  
  
-Pero como se que eres un Shaman, vamos muchacho, soy un monje es lógico que también tenga poderes, no tan fuertes como los tuyos claro, pero sin duda que los tengo, por cierto tienes un espíritu muy agradable, se fe hace un mucho rato, con esa hermosa chica- el monje se había vuelto a voltear  
  
-Hermosa chica, Anna- dijo Yoh  
  
-Anna, claro ese era su nombre- Dijo el anciano animado  
  
-Ella estuvo aquí-pregunto Yoh algo preocupado.  
  
-Si se veía bastante preocupada por ti, decidió que lo mejor seria que te quedaras hasta mañana, me pidió que te cuidara-   
  
-Anna le dijo que me cuidara- pregunto Yoh asombrado  
  
-Bueno en realidad dijo que seria mejor que te mantuviera cómodo sino lanzaría una maldición sobre el templo, es una chica muy poderosa, aunque aun no alcanza todo su potencial jajaja- la carcajada fue muy franca.  
  
-Ella lo amenazo- pregunto preocupado.  
  
-Pues la verdad si, pero no te preocupes la comprendo perfectamente, a veces a la gente le cuesta demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, en especial a las personas que fuimos entrenados como Itakos, por suerte yo supere eso y aun así no soy tan débil - esto ultimo lo dijo serio, sacando un hermoso rosario blanco de entre sus ropas.  
  
-Usted también es un Itako- dijo Yoh incrédulo.  
  
-Un Itako- pregunto manta sorprendido.  
  
-Sip, uno muy fuerte por lo que pude comprobar tiempo después jijiji- risa marca registrada.  
  
-Ya esta listo el te- La voz de Anna se oía desde la sala  
  
-Si Anna ya ye lo llevo- dijo Yoh mientras tomaba la bandeja y se dirigía a la sala.  
  
-Gracias - fue lo que dijo Anna al recibir la humeante taza.  
  
después de tomar te y comer la deliciosa cena preparada por Yoh, se notaba que el chico estaba haciendo meritos para convencer a Anna sobre lo de la fiesta, manta se retiro a casa, al día siguiente tenia examen en su escuela privada, así que los chicos se quedaron solos, con Amidamaru y los espíritus de la casa.  
  
-Oh, Annita antes de que lo olvide, llego este paquete para ti, creo que de Isumo- Yoh con lagrimitas en los Ojos, pues según el eran nuevas formas de entrenamiento ideadas por la abuela, y en realidad no estaba tan equivocado, solo un poco.  
  
-Un paquete de Isumo- pregunto Anna con un poco de extrañeza, hace poco que había recibido el paquete de costumbre, este ya era raro.  
  
-Bien lo abriré en mi cuarto, por cierto hoy te luciste con la cena, pero no te haga ilusiones con lo de la reunión, ya sabes mi respuesta - dicho esto dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación con el paquete recién llegado.  
  
-Pero Annita- fue el murmullo del solitario Yoh.  
  
Al llegar a su habitación lo primero que Anna hizo fue abrir el extraño paquete, dentro encontró un libro, con apariencia antigua de los que solía utilizar para su entrenamiento en el monte Osore, además de eso una carta escrita en puño y letra de la su sensei.   
  
la tomo con cuidado y comenzó a leerla, en los primero párrafos solo lo acostumbrado, saludos a todos, que Tamao iba progresando con su entrenamiento, que se encontraban bien,bla,bla,bla, hasta que llego a la parte importante, el libro que le enviaba era un compilado de diferentes oraciones y ceremonias, debía aprendérsela en alómenos un mes "genial tendré una excusa para seguir yendo al templo pensó Anna feliz", pero lo que seguía la dejo sin aire y pálida por unos minutos, debía aprendérsela en un mes, pues luego de ese tiempo tendría reanudar su entrenamiento, Debía regresar a Isumo y terminar los tres últimos años para convertirse en Itako.  
  
Las notas de Kaoru:  
  
Hola chicos (eso de chicos es genérico he?) como les ha ido, espero que tan bien como a mi y es que pasar con un 5.9 es todo un logro no? Bien esta nota es en especial para pedirles disculpas por no poder terminar esta historia para navidad como lo tenía planeado, espero que esto no les moleste mucho y sigan apoyándome como hasta ahora (miren que eso es verdad, me ha gustado mucho el apoyo de todos vosotros). Imaginen que mi idea original solo contemplaba la creación de un solo capitulo, pero ya me extendí y no le puedo parar así que como se supone que la termine para navidad si ni yo se en que va a terminar(la idea original se ha distorsionado bastante, además creo que voy a seguir varias de las sugerencias que me habéis dado, nuevas parejas por ejemplo) bien no me queda mas desearles Una excelente Navidad, que la pasen súper bien , paz y amor para todos en el mundo, además de un feliz año nuevo.  
  
Eso es todo por ahora, me tengo que ir pues me estoy perdiendo la despedida de uno de mis ídolos favoritos,  
  
Bam Bam, Bam Bam, como caído del cielo Bam Bam 


	4. Soy fuerte

Soy fuerte.  
  
El día siguiente amaneció nublado, al parecer el tiempo quería estar a tono con el estado de animo de Anna y es que ese día no estaba para nada bien, la noche anterior había dormido casi nada, el solo hecho de pensar en separarse de su prometido era una tortura, si así era pensar en aquello, como rayos seria estar efectivamente lejos de el.  
  
La noche anterior estuvo pensando en el día que su sensei le informo debía viajar a Fumbari para entrenar a ese perezoso muchacho que resulto ser su prometido, la verdad no le conocía, de pequeños se habían visto un par de veces en los escasos descansos que se tomaban en sus respectivos entrenamientos, eso y las fiestas como año nuevo era el único contacto que había tenido con el muchacho y la verdad tener que posponer su propio entrenamiento para atenderlo a el no le hacia ninguna gracia, en ningún momento, siquiera imagino que se iba a enamorar, si eso mismo, a enamorar del despreocupado chico, algo como eso no se suponía le debía pasar a una Itako poderosa como ella, el enamorarse o demostrar sus sentimientos solo serviría para una cosa, que las personas se valieran de esos sentimientos para lastimarla, usar el amor o el cariño para hacer que se debilitara y así vencerla en combate, o usarlo en su contra directamente, rompiendo su corazón tal como lo habían hecho sus padres. Por esa razón solo se había mostrado sinceramente, tal y como era ante dos personas en su vida, dos persona en las que confiaba ciegamente, una de ellas su maestra la señora Kino a quien a pesar del temor y respeto apreciaba sobremanera, después de todo no cualquier persona se hace cargo de una pequeña niña aparecida de la nada, gracias ella aun continuaba con vida, era una chica fuerte y tenia un prometido maravilloso, todo gracias a ella. La segunda persona...  
  
-Te encuentras bien Anna - la chica casi queda pegada al techo de un salto, tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba, pero se controlo muy bien y lo único que hizo fue abrir un poco más que de costumbre sus ojos.  
  
-Por que no habría de estarlo- fue su respuesta rogando que Yoh no siguiera preguntando.  
  
Por su parte el chico se dio cuenta de la reacción de Anna por lo tanto no creyó ni una palabra de lo que esta le dijo, pero decidió dejarlo así, bastante suerte había tenido el día anterior de que ella hablara mas que de costumbre con el y presionarla seria un grave error, además debía salir a entrenar y se le hacia tarde.  
  
-Solo parecías muy pensativa jijiji, bien ya me voy nos vemos en la tarde- Dijo Yoh dirigiéndose a la salida de la casa, las pesas ya puestas, los audifonos en su cuello y Amidmaru a su lado listo para animarle cuando las fuerzas le flaqueasen.  
  
-Yoh aguarda- La voz de su prometida le detuvo antes de tomar el picaporte de la puerta.  
  
-Dime Annita-  
  
-Esta noche llegare mas tarde que de costumbre, dudo que cene así que hazlo sin mi, además ten-le entrego una hoja de papel- es tu nueva rutina de entrenamiento para este mes.  
  
-¿Llegaras tarde?- Fue lo único que atino a preguntar.  
  
-Eso dije- Fue la respuesta de Anna con un tono exasperado.  
  
-Y porque- Yoh necesitaba saber el motivo por el cual no compartiría una cena con su linda Anna.  
  
-Debo ir al templo Aomori, tu abuela me envió algo que debo aprender y practicar, el templo es el mejor lugar para hacerlo, Satisfecho, Y ya vete que se hace tarde- la mirada fría no vario ni un segundo.  
  
-Bien, que tengas un buen día Annita- le dedico una enorme sonrisa y salio por la puerta cerrándola a su paso.  
  
-Que tú también tengas un buen día Yoh- fue el murmullo de Anna.  
  
Yoh al otro lado de la puerta sonrió para si y emprendió la marcha, comenzando a trotar bajo la atenta mirada de Amidamaru, que tenia un rostro algo ¿melancólico?  
  
El día de Anna fue bastante duro, la practica de las ceremonias agoto su energía sobremanera además de los deberes que tubo que cumplir en su trato con el monje, los ejercicios físicos tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda y su estado era mas o menos deplorable a su regreso a casa. Eso hasta antes de entrar por supuesto, antes de ingresar se ordeno un poco, compuso su postura y solo entonces ingreso, jamás se mostraría débil ante Yoh Asakura.  
  
Los días continuaron pasando y la rutina era casi igual, Anna salía temprano por las mañanas y regresaba entrada la noche, valla manera de pasar el ultimo mes junto a su prometido pero no importaba todo con tal de ver la cara de sorpresa y felicidad que pondría para navidad eso si sus planes se realizaban como había pensado.  
  
Una semana paso casi sin notarse, y Anna ya estaba exhausta, mas encima debía estudiar ese estupido libro el cual ya comenzaba a odiar, fue así como se quedo en la sala repasando el libro, mientras Yoh se iba a su habitación a descansar después de un largo día de entrenamiento, pero Yoh no durmió, solo se quedo tirado en futon boca arriba pensando en Anna, notaba que había algo raro pero no se podía explicar que era una sensación de desconcierto, algo andaba mal y no podía saber que era, Anna seguía con su actitud fría de siempre pero el podía notar que algo había cambiado, en un principio se lo atribuyo al cansancio pero poco después desecho esa idea, no era eso era la expresión de sus ojos la que había cambiado, con el paso del tiempo y la convivencia diaria había aprendido a conocer a la chica, mas de lo que ella creía y lo que había encontrado bajo esa dura coraza de Hielo le sorprendió y encanto, bajo silenciosamente las escaleras y llego hasta el salón donde se encontraba Anna, lo que vio lo dejo impresionado, Anna dormida sobre el libro que debía estar estudiando, la expresión de su rostro era pacifica y tierna tenia la expresión de un ángel... claro que la posición era realmente incomoda así que Yoh se acerco y la tomo en sus brazos cuidadosamente para subirla a su habitación, liviana como una pluma pensó Yoh, de esa manera Anna no parecía la chica fuerte y dura que el conocía, quizás después de todo el tenia razón y Anna era mucho mas blanda de lo aparentaba.  
  
Mientras tanto Anna en el mundo de los sueños recordaba diversas escenas de su pasado, y el momento en que Yoh la levanto coincidió con un recuerdo parecido, la calidez y la fuerza, fue entre sueños que murmuro un nombre en un suspiro, un suspiro que Yoh escucho con claridad y que le dejo de piedra, con muchas cosas que pensar.  
  
-Ithan- fue lo que Anna murmuro una dulce sonrisa se formo en sus labios  
  
Continuara...  
  
Bien, bien, bien que puedo decir esta historia me esta gustando bastante, además he recibido mucho apoyo y eso es genial, jajaja miren en lo que quedo mi historia de un solo capitulo, pero mejor así además estoy uniendo la idea de dos historias que tenia pensado escribir una era simplemente "Noche Buena" y la otra pues aun no escogía el titulo pero aquí se unen las dos, algo de misterio, alusiones al pasado de Anna y confusión en los sentimientos de algunos personajes, los amantes del resto de la pandilla no se preocupen que pronto comenzaran a aparecer, y es que deben llegar pronto...por cierto no les da curiosidad saber quien es el tal Ithan, pues les aseguro que le dará algunos dolores de cabeza a nuestro querido Yoh  
  
Mejor paso a responder los reviews o la nota de autor va a salir mas larga que el capitulo jejeje  
  
SAITO: que puedo decir amiga sabes que tus reviews siempre me dan muchos ánimos y mas aun de tres seguidos estoy feliz, por cierto soy muy mala verdad, separar a Yoh y Anna, recuerdas que una vez te dije que había un lado malvado en mi personalidad que tu no conocías pues este es solo el principio MUAHAHAHAHAHA (Kaoru pone cara de psicópata) ¡ejem! (vuelve a la normalidad y se tranquiliza) pero también es cierto que la otra parte de mi personalidad se impone siempre y termina arreglando los desastres así que solo te digo que tienes razón (o me conoces bien o era predecible lo que iba a pasar, pero no importa) jajaja bueno nos vemos ponto y muchas gracias por tu apoyo (por cierto te debo un review en "el quinto elegido")  
  
keiko-sk : muchas gracias por tu apoyo  
  
anna la sacerdotiza: aquí esta el capitulo que pediste Bien creo que eso es todo por ahora y ya saben donde encontrarme así que nos estamos viendo. hasta el próximo capitulo bye 


	5. Tormenta de Nieve

Capitulo 5: Tormenta de Nieve.  
  
La ventisca era extremadamente fuerte, nieve y más nieve guiada por el fuerte viento hacia imposible la visibilidad a más de medio metro, la situación se estaba volviendo crítica, había salido a hacer sus ejercicios físicos igual que cada día, temprano por la mañana. Se había alejado bastante mientras trotaba con energía, dispuesta a aumentar los kilómetros recorridos con anterioridad, superarse cada día mas era su meta, aquello que le impulsaba a continuar a pesar de todo, debía ser la mejor.  
  
De pronto comenzó a nevar, pero no le dio mayor importancia pues no era la primera vez que corría con ese clima, así que siguió adelante. Conforme sus pasos avanzaban, aumentaba la intensidad de la recién formada tormenta, cuando se convenció que la situación se tornaba peligrosa decidió regresar, pero era demasiado tarde, la violencia del viento amenazaba con derribarla mientras la nieve le impedía ver por donde iba, equivoco el camino de regreso y se perdió en el bosque circundante, avanzo lo que su resistencia le permitió pero el esfuerzo termino por agotar todas sus energías restantes.  
  
La pequeña Anna de seis años cayo de rodillas y luego de bruces, sentía como sus extremidades comenzaban a congelarse, la desesperación se apodero de ella y con sus ultimas fuerzas dejo escapar toda su frustración en un grito.  
  
Anna despertó agitada y empapada de sudor frío, como tantas veces en los últimos nueve años y es que ese episodio de su vida quedo marcado a fuego en la memoria de la sacerdotisa, una de las cuatro veces que estuvo a punto de morir durante su entrenamiento en el monte Ozore, una de las cuatro veces que Ithan le salvo la vida... Realmente le debía mucho a ese chico.  
  
Recordaba claramente o que había ocurrido aquel día que se perdió en el bosque: Todo había ocurrido exactamente como en sus sueños (o pesadillas) con la diferencia que el grito final, con el cual siempre se despertaba había servido para indicarle a Ithan su ubicación.  
  
Este había llegado corriendo a su lado, agitado por el esfuerzo, le había tomado en brazos y llevado a una cueva cercana encendiendo fuego, lo siguiente había sido enviar un pequeño espíritu de la naturaleza indicándole a su maestra donde se encontraban.  
  
Sin embargo estos detalles los había escuchado de boca del propio Ithan, pues ella estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo solo abrió los ojos una vez mientras el la llevaba en brazos, jamás olvidaría la expresión de su rostro, preocupación y determinación se leían en sus ojos. Se veía agotado pero siguió adelante... Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta lo mucho que el muchacho le quería y que ella confiaría en el por siempre.  
  
Duodécima vuelta en la cama, estupida pesadilla que le había quitado el sueño, era seguro que ya no conseguiría volver a dormirse así que resignada se levanto del futon.  
  
Que podía hacer a esa hora de la madrugada, estudiar de seguro que no, le gustaba hacerlo pero de ahí a ponerse a leer a las tres de mañana... Tan fanática no era así que se decidió por algo mas relajante quizás después de un rato metida en las aguas termales el sueño regresara, además a esa hora Yoh estaba profundamente dormido y absolutamente nadie le podía interrumpir.  
  
Bajo las escaleras cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, se dirigió al baño y una vez allí se desnudo, bajo la ducha dio a correr el agua fría y se mojo de pies a cabeza, disfrutando la sensación y es que después de la Ceremonia de Purificación bajo la cascada de la montaña aquello era un baño de agua tibia, cuando estuvo lista tomo una toalla de una repisa cercana, la dejo en la orilla y se sumergió el las tibias aguas, momentos después cerraba los ojos completamente relajada.  
  
Contrariamente a lo que pensaba su prometida Yoh Asakura no podía estar más lejos de conciliar el sueño.  
  
Y es que haber escuchado a su prometida murmurar ese nombre tan calidamente provoco sentimientos encontrados en el joven shaman, el primero fue asombro pues nunca imagino que Anna pudiera usar ese tono con alguien y enseguida decidió que seria el hombre mas feliz del universo si ella alguna vez pronunciaba su nombre de esa forma pero lo que realmente perturbaba al pobre chico era precisamente ese nombre "Ithan", estaba completamente seguro que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, y costara lo que costara estaba dispuesto a averiguar a quien pertenecía, aun cuando la respuesta lo volviera loco del dolor.   
  
Continuara...  
  
Las notas de Kaoru:  
  
Kaoru se encuentra observando con antencion los capitulos anteriores de "Noche Buena" y no puede creer que ella ha escrito todo eso, los ojos se le iluminan  
  
hasta que llega hasta la seccion de sus infaltables notas y se da cuenta de un pequeñisimo detalle... abre grande los ojos y se da de cabeza contra el escritorio... y es que clase de escritora no se presenta ante sus lectores, si bien puso su biografia en su pagina principal... pues sabe por experiencia propia que no todos los lectores tienen tiempo de ingresar alli Asi que aqui voy:  
  
Hola a todos mi nombre es Lady Kaoru (Kaoru para los amigos asi que pueden llamarme asi) tengo dieci.... emmm veinte años (cielos aun no me acostumbro) soy Chilena, vivo en Santiago, adoro los gatos, me gusta leer, soy una adicta a los fanfics (mi coleccion asciende a los 1028 en el ultimo conteo (el ochenta porciento son de Card Captor Sakura )), Me encanta el anime desde que tengo memoria, estudio para ser analista programadora aunque mi sueño es ser Oficial de Policia, trabajo los fines de semana en una panaderia (Las mejores empanadas del pais (o eso dicen los clientes yo creo que exageran)) me gusta la naturaleza, debe ser porque vivi gran parte de mi infancia en el sur de Chile, por ahora mi anime favorito sigue siendo Card Captor Sakura, Mi libro favorito es Martin Rivas de Alberto Blest Gana, soy una romantica empedernida asi que ese es tambien mi tipo de musica favorita, por cierto este es mi segundo fic asi que ahora comprenderan porque esta como esta.  
  
El primero es de CCS aunque solo he publicado el primer capitulo... es que me bloquee asi que le ruego a los lectores que me perdonen (bueno un bloqueo de seis meses no es comun pero a mi me pasa)  
  
Bien creo que eso es todo de seguro hace un rato que dejaron de leer asi que pasamos a los reviews:  
  
Saito: Waow mi primera Pseudo amenaza de muerte que emocionante siii soy mala muyyyy mala... pero al menos en este capitulo di un par de pistas sobre Ithan, creo que quedo algo corto lo siento mucho quiza el proximo quede mas interesante y un poco mas largo, bueno muc}has gracias por tu apoyo... nos vemos pronto amiga.   
  
Anna Kyouyama: Tu siempre apoyandome muchas gracias y no te preocupes, con saber que lees lo que publico tengo suficiente ^^ cuidate.  
  
Pam: De verdad crees que este fic conserva la escencia de los personajes, pues muchas gracias ojala pueda seguir manteniendolo en esa linea y si me paso de la raya tu me dices vale? gracias por tu apoyo ^^  
  
Jos D: Vaya tu si que me pones en un apuro, la verdad es que no tenia contemplado la aparicion de Hao ni de las chicas... pero vere que se puede hacer como este fic ya se me escapo de las manos talvez surga algo con relacion a ellos pero la verdad no te prometo nada.  
  
Dita: bueno la verdad me demore un poco con este capitulo, y sobre Ithan y los demas pues su aparicion esta condicionada a la cercania de la Navidad o sea en el fic como dos semanas, Ithan en cambio se demorara en aparecer en persona aunque tendra bastante protagonismo sin estar presente ^o~ gracias por leer y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo.  
  
Kilia: *o* Mi review numero veinte que emocionante... bueno aqui esta el capitulo tal como lo pediste me demore un poco en subierlo aunque lo tenia escrito desde hace un tiempo espero que te haya gustado.  
  
Bien ahora me tengo que ir hay un sexto capitulo que comenzar y espero que me quede mas largo y mas emocionante ya saben donde encontrarme ladykaoru_2@hotmail.com o un review lo que ustedes prefieran  
  
se despide su fiel servidora Kaoru... un abrazo para todos 


	6. Recuerdos y sentimientos

Capitulo 6: Recuerdos y sentimientos.  
  
disclaimer: Shaman king y todos sus personajes me pertenecen, se me quemo la coleccion de manga y anime, Lazarus funciona perfectamente, mi gato se murio... y yo acabo de regresar de mis vacasiones en Saturno ^o^.  
  
El día siguiente fue muy diferente al anterior, Yoh al no poder conciliar el sueño como corresponde no tenia muy buen aspecto, tan así que Anna se asusto un poco al verlo por la mañana (por supuesto no lo demostró como cualquier persona normal lo habría hecho, así que lo hizo a su modo).  
  
-Tienes el día libre- dijo como hablándole a la nada mientras tomaba el desayuno.  
  
-¿Que?- fue la respuesta de un Yoh que se encontraba en su nube y creía no haber escuchado bien, y es que si había escuchado bien no era Anna quien le hablaba.  
  
Ella hizo un gesto de desagrado, no le gustaba repetir las cosas que decía.  
  
  
  
-Que tienes el día libre, hoy no tienes que entrenar-  
  
-¿Porque?- Ahora si que estaba confundido, Anna dándole un día libre eso estaba muy raro.  
  
"Porque te vez terrible y debes descansar o te podrías enfermar en serio".  
  
Claro que esto solo lo pensó, lo que en realidad hizo fue observarlo maliciosamente y mostrar una diminuta sonrisa.  
  
-Se acerca Navidad verdad- Al ver el gesto afirmativo del muchacho prosiguió  
  
- Pues es tu regalo de Navidad- divertida por la cara que puso su prometido se puso de pie.  
  
-Por cierto el día de hoy necesito a Amidamaru para mi entrenamiento, así que se ira conmigo, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras aunque te recomiendo que aproveches de descansar, no creo que tengas otro día libre en muuucho tiempo-  
  
Estaba de espaldas así que Yoh no pudo ver la sonrisa triste que se formo en su rostro, al contrario de Amidamaru quien la observaba de reojo, también con una expresión de melancolía que no fue notada por Yoh quien aun estaba procesando lo que su Prometida acababa de decir.  
  
-Que bueno que Anna te haya dado el día libre- El pequeño Manta sonreía satisfecho sentado al lado de su amigo en uno de los bancos de la plaza por la cual solía correr el joven shaman.  
  
-Verdad que si, jijiji- El muchacho parecía mas animado de lo que había estado desde el incidente de la tarde anterior, estar con Manta hacia que olvidara sus problemas por al menos un rato.  
  
-Oye no quiero parecer curioso ni nada por el estilo pero...- Manta había tomado una expresión seria y observaba con cautela a su amigo.  
  
-Vamos habla con confianza- El también lo observaba con atención.  
  
-Bueno es solo que el otro día dejamos una conversación por la mitad -   
  
Yoh y Manta no habían podido verse con tranquilidad desde aquel día, así que no habían tenido la oportunidad de continuar con la conversación pendiente y Manta estaba completamente seguro que Yoh necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto, no que él fuera el mejor confidente del mundo en cuestiones amorosas pero tenia en cuenta que era el único amigo con el cual podía hablar  
  
Yoh.  
  
-De veras- dijo con el tono despreocupado que utilizaba la mayor parte del tiempo.  
  
-así es- Manta acompaño su respuesta con un gesto afirmativo de su cabeza.  
  
-Ya veo- por lo visto Yoh no estaba muy de acuerdo con retomar esa conversación, al menos no después de lo acontecido la noche anterior en la sala de estar.  
  
-Dime Manta, por casualidad no conocemos a alguien llamado Ithan- una idea se había cruzado por su mente justo en ese momento, seguro que Manta podía tener una idea mas clara sobre ese sujeto, seguro que su buen amigo podía ayudarle con el problema que tanto le pesaba en esos instantes.  
  
-¿Ithan?- pregunto dudoso el pequeño.  
  
-si Ithan, ya sabes que yo no soy muy bueno recordando las cosas, pensé que tu podrías saber- dijo algo azorado reconociendo uno de sus defectos.  
  
-Y porque tanto interés en ese nombre- Manta tenia curiosidad por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.  
  
-Bueno, veras, es que Anna ayer...- El muchacho decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era confiar a Manta todo el peso que albergaba su corazón en esos instantes, no que desconfiara de Anna, pero no podía evitar que esta nueva sensación lo hiciera sentir así, desesperado, su pecho oprimido e inseguro, eso era lo que mas le molestaba la inseguridad que esto le provocaba, lo había pensado muchas veces, siempre como una posibilidad pero nunca como algo tan cercano a la realidad, era su mayor temor el cual le impedía decirle a Anna lo que en realidad sentía por ella.  
  
Estaban comprometidos desde que tenían siete años, cuando su abuela lo decidió, según ella era lo mejor que podían hacer para conservar la estirpe de Shamanes que por tanto tiempo había sido su familia, Anna como la mejor discípula de la señora Kino había recibido el honor de convertirse en la prometida de Yoh Asakura, uno de los últimos descendientes varones de la familia, un ser importante pues su lazo directo con Hao Asakura ya había decidido su destino, era por esto que debia contar con alguien fuerte a su lado, alguien que pudiera ayudarle en los momento mas críticos y Anna cumplía con todos los requisitos necesarios para asumir semejante misión... solo había un problema: Nadie les había preguntado su opinión.  
  
Al principio eran muy pequeños para darse cuenta de lo que ese compromiso implicaba, y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban acostumbrados... pero era la costumbre suficiente para ellos, Yoh lo había pensado muchas veces   
  
Y había decidido que no era suficiente el quería amar a la persona con la cual compartiría el resto de sus días, no quería que su vida se viera limitada solo por un compromiso, además apenas había visto a la chica un par de veces en todos esos años y cada vez que lo hacia no se llevaba muy buena imagen de ella, chica fría, sin sentimientos, callada, un bloque de hielo insondable, estricta y muy disciplinada, absolutamente todo lo contrario a el.  
  
Pero todo aquello comenzó a cambiar el día que Anna atravesó el umbral de la puerta de aquella habitación de la clínica hacia ya mas de dos años, al principio no le gusto para nada su presencia en aquel lugar, era una extraña y llegaba a perturbar lo que el había logrado hasta el minuto, tenia un amigo, nunca había tenido un amigo antes, y llevaba una vida agradable sin los entrenamientos a los cuales solía someterlo su abuelo en contra de su voluntad, y ella llegaba de repente informándole sin mas que su presencia allí correspondía a ordenes de sus familiares, que debia comenzar un entrenamiento especial bajo su supervisión, el no quería aceptarlo... pero lo que ella le dijo en aquel instante lo desarmo.  
  
"-Deseas morir-" el énfasis que puso en aquellas palabras le hizo reaccionar de inmediato, claro que el no quería morir, tenia un sueño que cumplir, un amigo que sufriría si algo malo le ocurría, y la presencia de Anna en aquel lugar le demostraba que de una forma u otra también el le importaba a su familia, fue por eso que acepto... y aquella fue una de las mejores decisiones de su vida.  
  
comenzó a prestar mas atención a su prometida, en parte el tenia bastante razón en su primera impresión, era estricta, disciplinada(esto lo había notado ahora ultimo cuando la joven retomo parte de su entrenamiento abandonado por tanto tiempo), callada también era, pero por ningún motivo podría decir que era fría y sin sentimientos, pequeños detalles le habían dejado entrever destellos de la verdadera personalidad de la bella Itako, se preocupaba por los demás, a su manera claro, pero lo hacia. Si bien no sabia con certeza como era en realidad la chica, por aquellos detalles podía adivinar que bajo aquella mascara de frialdad se encontraba un ser muy diferente, alguien tierno y sensible, pero que había sufrido demasiado pese al corto tiempo que llevaba en este mundo, no conocía todo, pero sabia lo suficiente como para haberse enamorado profundamente de ella y saber que todo el tiempo había estado comprometido con la mujer de sus sueños.  
  
Que cual era el problema entonces, si para el ese punto estaba claro.   
  
Pues el problema es que no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que Anna sentía por el, acaso solo le quería como un amigo, pues estaba seguro de que le quería de alguna forma.  
  
Algunas veces llegaba a pensar que Anna le amaba, era entonces cuando trataba de reunir el valor necesario para decirle lo que sentía por ella pero todos sus intentos eran en vano y por uno u otro motivo jamás el había llegado a confesar sus sentimientos, y Ahora aparecía ese nombre en los labios de su prometida, ese nombre que le lastimaba por dentro como hierro incandescente, aquel nombre que destruiría todos sus sueños futuros si sus sospechas eran verdaderas y Anna amaba en secreto a aquel hombre, no dudaba de la fidelidad de Anna, Sabia que ella seria incapaz de traicionar su compromiso, pero eso no significaba que la chica no se pudiera enamorar de otra persona, mantenerlo en secreto y enterrar ese amor en el fondo de su corazón junto a sus demás emociones para no dejarlas aflorar jamás, una decisión que su subconsciente había traicionado la noche anterior ante la persona que mas podía sufrir con esa confesión.  
  
  
  
Manta estaba francamente impresionado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar, se sorprendía que los sentimientos de Yoh por Anna fueran tan profundos y le alegraba por su amigo, no muchas personas podían decir que estaban comprometidos con el amor de su vida... pero aun estaba el problema de los sentimientos de Anna con respecto a su amigo, de algo estaba seguro, Yoh tenia una hipótesis equivocada, de seguro había otra explicación para lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y el estaba dispuesto averiguarlo a como diera lugar.   
  
  
  
Las notas de kaoru:  
  
Hola a Todo el mundo, Kaoru despues de psar un susto de muerte ha regresado a las andadas, y aqui os entrego el sexto capitulo de esta, segun ustedes, interesante historia.  
  
espero que la disfruten ^o^ y que no sea muy pesada, creo que me exedi un poco con respecto a los sentimientos de Yoh pero era necesario para la historia.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Anna la sacerdotiza: gracias por tu apoyo una vez mas, y pues si me temo que en este fic uno de los que mas va a sufrir sera el pobre de Yoh, hasta que se de cuenta de su error claro esta ^^.(que error... pues ya veras)   
  
Leny: verdad que es divertido poner celoso a Yoh   
  
(un grupo de fanaticas de Yoh acaba de ingresar al lugar donde se encuentra Kaoru, con muchas pancartas pro defensa de la integridad emocional de su idolo y observan amenazantes a la pobre escritora)  
  
emmm... pero bueno todo esto tendra solucion mas adelante ^^.... mucho mas adelante   
  
Dita: Hola ^o^... pues la verdad no fue mucho lo que dije sobre Ithan, pero peor es nada, y claro que voy a profundizar el tema de Anna y su pasado, inventando algo acerca de sus padres tambien, de como conocio a Ithan y lo mas importante... que clase de relacion hubo o hay entre ellos, y con respecto a la actualizacion tardia pues me meresco todas las cosas que me pueden decir ^^U   
  
Saito: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hace tiempo que no nos vemos en "persona"   
  
pero agradesco muchisimo todo el apoyo que me estas dando en este proyecto, no seria lo mismo sin tus comentarios... y dale una Oportunidad a Ithan... mas adelante veras que el chico realmente se la merece. 


	7. Accidente?

Manta estaba ocupado pensando en como poder ayudar a su buen amigo en ese momento, cuando algo llamo su atención...  
  
Por el sendero en el parque venia una pareja abrazada y al pobre muchacho casi le da un infarto cuando se dio cuenta quien era la chica, se puso muy nervioso y no sabia que hacer Yoh aun estaba muy pensativo y no se había dado cuenta de nada.  
  
-Y..Yoh- La voz sonaba vacilante.  
  
-mmm... dime Manta- Yoh lo miro directamente.  
  
-Creo que esto no te va a gustar nada- La pareja aun caminaba en dirección a ellos.  
  
-Que cosa Manta-  
  
-Pues ahí viene Anna... Pero no esta sola- indicándole en la dirección que venia la pareja.  
  
-¿Anna? pero como, no siento su presencia- Esto lo dijo mientras volteaba a ver en la dirección que le indicaba su amigo.  
  
-Pues ahí esta- Manta se asusto al ver como Yoh se levantaba de un salto al comprobar lo que el pequeño le había dicho.  
  
Los jóvenes se cercaban con paso lento, el joven sostenía a Anna por la cintura mientras la sacerdotisa se apoyaba en el hombro del sujeto.  
  
Yoh frunció el ceño y se dirigió a paso rápido donde estaban los otros dos, que en esos instantes se habían detenido a cierta distancia de la banca en la cual se encontraban los dos amigos.  
  
Manta siguió a Yoh algo temeroso, mientras trataba de calmar los ánimos de su amigo que aun seguía con el ceño fruncido y caminaba mas rápido hasta que logro dejar atrás al pequeño Manta, quien al ver a su amigo en ese estado prefirió observar a una distancia prudente el desenlace, realmente aun no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, nunca se habría imaginado algo así por parte de la Itako.  
  
Como rayos le podía haber pasado eso, ella era la mejor estudiante de Kino, una de las Itakos mas fuerte de Japón, como demonios había permitido que algo así sucediera, se sentía como una idiota, además se había mostrado débil y mas encima tenia que aceptar la ayuda de ese chico. Que pensaría Yoh si la viera en semejante situación... sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una nueva sensación de mareo que la obligo a detenerse.  
  
-Necesito descansar unos minutos- fue lo que le dijo a su amable acompañante, ese muchacho era simpático después de todo y no podía desquitarse con el por su propia torpeza.  
  
-Como guste señorita- Mientras le acompañaba a la banca mas cercana y le ayudaba a tomar asiento.  
  
Definitivamente esta situación era muy vergonzosa... su respiración comenzó a dificultarse y se volvió algo agitada.  
  
El joven se arrodillo junto a ella mientras le tomaba las manos y concentraba su energía espiritual en ellas, un aura de color azul comenzó a cubrirla, su respiración empezó a normalizarse lentamente.  
  
-Muchas gracias por todo- sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pues aun tenia la sensación de vació bajo sus pies, pero al menos ya podía respirar bien.  
  
-Anna- La joven abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz de su prometido tan cerca, y casi se desmaya de la impresión al verlo parado muy erguido frente a los dos y con una cara algo extraña.  
  
-Y..Yoh- solo un hilo de voz, definitivamente aquel no era su día de suerte.  
  
Manta se había acercado un poco y lo que vio de verdad que lo dejo mudo, lejos de todo lo que había imaginado Yoh no actuó violentamente ante la pareja, el esperaba una reacción diferente pero lo que el joven shaman hizo fue arrodillarse frente a Anna (el joven que la acompañaba ya se había levantado y esperaba un poco apartado de los amigos)  
  
-¿Que te ocurrió?- la pregunta fue hecha con un tono tan cariñoso que a Anna se le volvió a mover el piso y no precisamente por la debilidad.  
  
Pero no contesto, solo desvió la mirada mientras un pequeño rubor le cubría las mejillas.  
  
-Que que le ocurrió?- pregunto Manta algo despistado, pues la verdad no entendía mucho la situación.  
  
-Aja, su energía espiritual esta muy débil, demasiado- la miraba directo al rostro y Anna comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.  
  
-Era por eso que este chico te estaba abrazando- Manta se gano una mirada gélida por este comentario.  
  
-Yo no la abrazaba, solo le ayudaba a la señorita Kyouyama, no esta en muy buenas condiciones después del accidente y no era seguro que se devolviera sola a su casa, como usted dijo su energía espiritual llego a niveles Alarmantemente bajos, la verdad nos sorprendió mucho que pudiera mantenerse conciente en ese estado-  
  
El joven se había acercado nuevamente al grupo, e Yoh pudo identificar en el al muchacho que el señor Ryota estaba regañando el día que lo conoció.  
  
-Oh, eres tu- dijo Yoh sorprendido.  
  
-Gusto en verlo nuevamente - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
Luego dirigiéndose a Anna.  
  
-Disculpe Señorita pero ya que esta a salvo y en buenas manos es necesario que me retire, debo ir a ayudar en el templo- Hizo una reverencia esperando la aprobación de la chica.  
  
-Claro Higen, no te preocupes, después del desastre que cause de seguro te necesitan con urgencia- el rubio cabello cubría la expresión de sus ojos.  
  
-Por favor reitera mis disculpas a tu maestro, lamento mucho todo el alboroto-  
  
-Descuide, no creo que el maestro este enfadado por lo ocurrido, es mas nos sorprendió a todos su extraordinario poder, creo que el maestro debe estar preocupado por su salud, de seguro me enviara dentro de un par de días para informarse de su estado, espero que no les moleste mi visita- Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando directamente a Yoh.  
  
-Descuida será un placer, muchas gracias por todo... ahora es mejor que acompañe a Anna a Casa, debe descansar - Yoh hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento, y el muchacho le respondió con una sonrisa y una reverencia de respeto.  
  
-Hasta pronto señorita, y por favor es muy importante que descanse lo suficiente- se dio la media vuelta y comenzó caminar en la dirección por la que había venido.  
  
Para este punto Anna ya se sentía como una niña pequeña.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Las notas de Kaoru:  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaa otra vez.... sorprendidos de verme tan pronto, pues les aseguro que no tanto como me sorprendí a mi misma, y es que aprovechando un ataque de inspiración pues salió esto, se que debería haber esperado un poco para publicarlo, pero la verdad es que no me pude aguantar, espero que este pequeño capitulo les guste.  
  
Sobre que rayos le hice a la pobre de Anna (que estoy segura es una pregunta que todos ustedes mis queridos lectores se están haciendo)... pues lo contare con mas detalle en el próximo capitulo  
  
Y ahora los reviews (que son poquitos porque soy una apurona ^^)  
  
Xris: la diferentes expresiones de Kaoru cuando abrió su correo esta mañana :  
  
---- o.o --- O.O ---- *o*  
  
Wow esto si que es un suceso inesperado (Kaoru salta como una pelota de un lado para otro super Hiper emocionada mientras sus compañeros de clase (cabe destacar que estaba en clases) la miran como confirmando sus sospechas de que la chica en cuestión esta definitivamente loca, esto hasta que su profesor le da un zape y la obliga a cerrar la ventana del Explorer)  
  
Holaaaaaa Xris, como has estado ( por favor no tomes en cuenta lo de arriba si ^o^U), muchas gracias por tu apoyo, la verdad me alegra poder dar un poco de misterio al asunto de Ithan (me encanta ese nombre ^.^), pero tal vez cuando Yoh se entere de quien es vaya a resultar algo fome...haaa la verdad no lo se, y con respecto a lo de cuando Anna le dirá a Yoh que se marcha pues aun no decido si se lo va a decir... o simplemente se va a marchar (bueno cuando llego no aviso que venia, entonces porque le va a decir que se marcha), aunque hasta el minuto mi versión favorita es que si se lo dice, después de Navidad (a todo esto creo que es hora que le cambie el nombre al fic... hace mucho tiempo que dejo de ser un fic navideño)  
  
buenooooooo eso es todo espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo.  
  
Dita: que emoción ... me gustan muchísimo tus reviews y siempre me dan ánimos... es por eso que este capitulo te lo dedico a ti ^o^, como ves yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la versión de que se querían desde niños, la verdad cuando Anna apareció... y seamos sinceros Yoh no quería absolutamente nada con ella, por eso utilice esos pensamientos en el capitulo anterior. Además como podían quererse estando Yoh en Izumo y Anna entrenando en el monte Ozore, digo ¿cuando se veían?, como se pudieron enamorar en ese entonces si se veían una vez a las quinientas y a eso agregándole el carácter de Anna pues... me parece difícil  
  
Una cosa que me llamo la atención en tu review fue lo de la "confesión" que tuvieron en el problema del ogro y Matamune, la verdad no he leído esa parte del manga (que va si solo he leído lo que esta en el universo del anime) te importaría explicarme un poco de que va?... si aceptas pues desde ya muchas gracias.  
  
Otra cosa... no tienes mail... es que me gustaría hablar contigo de repente... digo solo si tu quieres... bien todo por esta vez cuídate y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.  
  
Jacqueline: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y como puedes ver aquí esta el capitulo siguiente (que rapidez no jajajaja) pero la verdad no te acostumbres no suelo ser así de rápida escribiendo pero ahora estaba inspirada, por los celos de Yoh no te preocupes que aun le queda muuucho, cuídate y gracias por leer ^o^ 


	8. Revelando Secretos

Capitulo 8: Revelando secretos.  
  
-Anna estas en condiciones de caminar- La pregunta de Yoh logro sacar a la chica de su ensimismamiento e intento enfocar su vista en él, por lo visto no podría mantenerse conciente mucho tiempo mas.  
  
-Llegue caminando hasta aquí, supongo que podré seguir hasta la pensión- había pasado ya muchas vergüenzas por un día, intentaría resistir un poco mas, al menos hasta llegar a la pensión.  
  
Se levanto con dificultad, pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso Yoh la tomo desprevenida y la cargo, tal como lo había hecho anteriormente, fue entonces que Anna se dio cuenta de algo, por extraño que pareciera la joven no se había percatado que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida en la sala, solo ahora caía en cuenta que su prometido le había llevado hasta su habitación, se sonrojo visiblemente ante su reciente descubrimiento.  
  
En vez de alegar por el repentino movimiento de Yoh, lo que Anna hizo fue acurrucarse contra su pecho y aferrarse a la camisa del muchacho, como un niño pequeño que busca la protección y el cariño de su padre.  
  
Yoh solo sonrió ante el gesto.  
  
Manta mientras tanto había sacado su teléfono celular, realmente no quería interrumpir tan linda escena, así que aprovecho de llamar a un taxi que los llevara hasta la pensión, la cual no quedaba muy cerca.  
  
Pese a lo que cualquier persona pudiera pensar teniendo en cuenta el tipo de relación que llevaban... Manta le tenia mucho aprecio a la muchacha, es verdad que Anna la mayoría de las veces se comportaba de forma no muy amable con las personas que le rodeaban, pero también era cierto que era alguien en quien se podía confiar ciegamente pues aunque ella intentara no demostrarlo se preocupaba por los demás, lo había hecho cuando Ryu lo había raptado, la primera vez que vieron a Tokagero.  
  
Eso le había dicho Amidamaru mucho tiempo después mientras conversaban sobre sus aventuras, La primera reacción de Anna había sido preocuparse por el pequeño, algo muy diferente a lo que había demostrado una vez estuvo frente a toda esa gente, ahí se había comportado fría y calculadora, exponiendo ante Yoh todas las alternativas con las cuales contaba, Confiando en que el muchacho tomaría la decisión mas acertada, libre albedrío, lo mismo que había hecho el día que la conocieron, pese a que en ese instante ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta.  
  
En aquel momento Manta lo había tomado como la imposición de alguien prepotente y mandón, pero pensándolo con calma y mucho tiempo después encontró lo que había escondido tras aquellas simples palabras, "¿deseas morir?", esta pregunta escondía tras su aparente simpleza las *opciones* que tenia el shaman, expuestas ante el con la sangre fría y calculadora características en Anna, pero a la vez con la confianza de alguien que sabe que la otra persona tomara la decisión correcta, una confianza que la chica demostró todos los meses siguientes. De donde saco esa confianza, estaba seguro que ni Anna sabia a ciencia cierta la respuesta a esta interrogante.  
  
Pero Yoh si sabia la respuesta exacta a lo que Anna le pregunto, claro que deseaba vivir y así fue.  
  
Sin duda el entrenamiento al cual lo sometió la chica luego no fue para nada fácil, pero aquella acción le permitió a Yoh sortear todos los obstáculos que encontraba en su camino, todos hasta que logro vencer a Hao.  
  
Manta muchas veces se había cuestionado que habría ocurrido si Yoh hubiera rechazado la ayuda que le ofrecía Anna, y la respuesta era siempre la misma, Yoh habría muerto en el siguiente enfrentamiento que hubiera tenido, por lo tanto la historia escrita seguramente seria drásticamente distinta.  
  
Jamás habrían conocido a Ryu, Horo Horo no seria u buen amigo, Len Tao jamás se hubiera convertido en su aliado, Fausto y Eliza no habrían pasado a formar una parte esencial de sus vidas (y el no se habría llevado un susto de muerte en aquel entonces (^^U ), que decir de Lyserg y Chocolove, jamás habrían llegado a conocerlos siquiera, definitivamente si Yoh hubiera rechazado a Anna se habría perdido mucho mas que la vida de una persona excepcional, la cascada de sucesos relacionados con aquella simple decisión era enorme.  
  
Y ahora que se encontraban ahí, Yoh con Anna en brazos, el observándolos... en una plaza de aquella hermosa ciudad reconfortaba enormemente al chico, la verdad no se imaginaba su vida de otra manera.  
  
Manta también sonrió.  
  
Caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra hasta el final del parque donde el taxi ya los esperaba, Yoh iba con Anna adelante, mientras Manta los seguía a corta distancia, preocupado por la salud de la Itako, que podría haberle pasado para que se encontrara en esas condiciones, bueno de seguro aquel día no podrían saberlo, Anna se había dormido en los brazos de su prometido y ambos dudaban que la chica fuera a despertar pronto, así que ni modo, tendrían que esperar la explicación para el día siguiente, eso si Anna se dignaba a dárselas.  
  
Subieron al taxi y diez minutos después ya se encontraban en la pensión, Manta se fue con el taxi, luego de que Yoh rechazara su ofrecimiento de quedarse y ayudarle con la cena o cualquier otra cosa, así que el chico decidió ir directamente a casa.  
  
Yoh subió a Anna hasta su habitación, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre pensó para si, y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse pensando que seria mejor, mucho mejor si ella no estuviera delicada de salud y la habitación a la que la llevara fuera compartida por los dos.  
  
Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y la deposito delicadamente en el suelo, apoyada contra la pared cuidando de que quedara cómodamente sentada.  
  
Luego de eso fue hasta el armario y saco el Futon, lo extendió en el lugar donde solía ponerlo Anna por las noches y luego de arreglarlo acostó a la chica, solo le quito el rosario que aun llevaba puesto al cuello, de desvestirla ni hablar, esperaría que ella despertara y le ayudaría si hiciera falta pero hacerlo el solito para nada... aun apreciaba su vida.  
  
Luego de taparla con cuidado se quedo observando como dormía.  
  
Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de él, se veía tan frágil y tan linda mientras dormía que podía pasarse horas enteras contemplándola, el rubio cabello extendido sobre la almohada, la expresión pacifica de su rostro y su respiración regular y acompasada le daban un aire de tranquilidad y calma a la habitación.  
  
Anna se movió un poco y un mechón de cabello cayo sobre su rostro, el muchacho se inclino para quitárselo y quedo a muy corta distancia de ella, mirando fijamente sus labios y como hipnotizado comenzó a acercarse lentamente.  
  
Cielos cuantas veces había soñado con hacer algo así, probar la calidez y la suavidad de los labios de su prometida, decirle todas las cosas que sentía por ella, que era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo por estar comprometidos.  
  
Y su mayor anhelo... que la muchacha correspondiera a todos sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad, con la misma intensidad porque estaba seguro que jamás podría amarlo mas de lo que el la amaba a ella.  
  
Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios cuando cambio su objetivo y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla, no se iba a aprovechar de la situación, el no era así, además en su sueño estaba contemplado que el primer beso que compartieran juntos fuera de común acuerdo, después de todo seria su primer beso y quería hacerlo con una Anna que estuviera despierta, aunque luego lo golpeara por su atrevimiento.  
  
Suspiro pesadamente y se levanto con desanimo, no tenia muchas ganas de dejar sola a su Anna pero si esta despertaba en el transcurso de la tarde debía tener algo decente para que comiera... después de todo enfermo que come no muere y ella necesitaba con urgencia reponer sus energías.  
  
Así que se fue a la cocina y preparo una exquisita sopa de verduras, exquisita según cualquier persona, menos para el que odiaba las verduras, pero Anna siempre había dicho que eso ayudaba a recuperar energías así que ¿que mejor?.  
  
Pero Anna no despertó ese día, ni a la mañana siguiente, por la tarde Yoh ya estaba contemplando seriamente llamar a Fausto para que la chequeara.  
  
Manta había llamado por la mañana para verificar el estado de Anna, como todo seguía igual solo le dio ánimos a su amigo y le pidió que lo mantuviera informado.  
  
Yoh había vigilado el sueño de la rubia durante la noche, pues había sacado su Futon y lo había tendido junto al de ella, en la mañana solo había bajado a desayunar y luego había vuelto a su posición de vigilante junto a la cabecera de su prometida.  
  
Cuando ya la desesperación había ganado un terreno considerable en el ánimo del muchacho y estaba a punto de correr a llamar a Fausto, Anna comenzó a reaccionar lentamente.  
  
Primero abrió los ojos lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz que había en la habitación.  
  
No era mucho lo que recordaba del día anterior, o de al menos la ultima vez que había estado despierta así que estaba algo confundida, se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación y luego se percato que no estaba sola, Yoh la miraba con una sonrisa y cuando intento sentarse el joven le ayudo, debió quedarse tendida pues la cabeza aun le daba vueltas.  
  
-Como te sientes Anna- Si bien Yoh tenía su tonta sonrisa de siempre para Anna no paso desapercibido el destello de preocupación que había en su mirada.  
  
-Pues tengo la sensación de que me paso una aplanadora por encima, me duele la cabeza como si me hubieran dado con un mazo y tengo una sed horrible- la chica había cerrado los ojos mientras decía eso, a pesar de todo lo que había dormido tenia expresión de estar exhausta.  
  
-Ten- le dijo mientras le ofrecía un vaso con agua helada, el cual la rubia acepto gustosa y bebió hasta dejarlo vacío.  
  
-¿Que fue lo que paso?- El dolo de cabeza parecía estar de acuerdo con su sed pues al saciar esta, el dolor de cabeza desapareció como por arte de magia.  
  
-Pues la verdad eso es lo que me gustaría saber- La expresión de Yoh había tomado un matiz serio poco acostumbrado en el.  
  
-Ayer mientras paseaba con Manta por el parque, un muchacho te acompañaba a casa, tu energía espiritual estaba muy débil, aun sigue así-aclaro- y te quedaste dormida poco tiempo después de encontrarte con nosotros, te trajimos a casa y desde entonces has dormido como un bebe- Las imágenes comenzaron a regresar a la mente de Anna, todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior antes que se encontrara con su prometido paso como una película por su mente.  
  
-Yoh ¿donde esta mi rosario?- fue lo próximo que pregunto la chica, el joven shaman se descoloco un poco, no era esa precisamente la respuesta que esperaba.  
  
-¿Tu rosario?- pregunto como para cerciorarse.  
  
-Si, mi rosario ¿donde esta?- parecía algo preocupada por la cuestión así que Yoh lo fue a buscar en el cofre donde lo guardaba su prometida.  
  
-Ten aquí esta- se lo entrego mientras observaba como ella examinaba cada una de las perlas que lo componía.  
  
-¡Maldición!- exclamo de repente, mientras Yoh daba un salto del susto.  
  
-que, ¿que paso?- el rostro de ella estaba ensombrecido por sus cabellos, mientras Yoh la observaba preocupado.  
  
-Ayer en el templo estaba practicando una invocación de quinto nivel, creí que podría hacerlo, mi recuperación estaba en un limite aceptable y forcé mis poderes hasta el máximo, pero perdí el control, fue un desastre total- el cabello aun le cubría la expresión del rostro.  
  
Yoh se había sentado cerca de ella, para escuchar el relato de lo sucedido, lo que había dicho Anna graficaba un poco en forma general lo acontecido el día anterior, pero algo en sus palabras llamo la atención del joven Shaman, a que se refería con "recuperación".  
  
-Anna, que quieres decir con recuperación- Pregunto ni lento ni perezoso.  
  
-¿Nadie se dio cuenta verdad?- la pregunta fue hecha como si ya supiera la respuesta.  
  
-¿Cuenta de que?- Yoh a cada segundo estaba más confundido, entonces apareció Amidamaru en la habitación.  
  
-Creo que solo yo me di cuenta Doña Anna, pero usted me pidió que no comentara nada- el Samurai la observaba como si quisiera regañarla por haberle pedido algo así, obviamente no se atrevió a hacerlo.  
  
-Bueno tampoco quería alarmarlos, suficientes problemas tenían en ese momento, todos los muchacho estaban seriamente lastimados luego de la derrota de Hao, y además la algarabía de la victoria- Anna intentaba excusar su comportamiento ante Amidamaru. Mientras Yoh se había quedado colgado de la conversación ahora si que ya no entendía nada.  
  
-Pero esa no es excusa Doña Anna debió decírselos, fue muy peligroso, demasiado peligroso- Amidamaru apretaba los puños como arrepentido por no habérselo podido comentar a su Amo.  
  
-Emmm disculpen, me podrían decir de que están hablando- por fin el muchacho se había decidido a intervenir en la conversación, esto estaba tomando un rumbo medio raro, nunca había visto a Amidamaru hablarle así a Anna, y esta no lo había amarrado con su rosario por su "impertinencia", aunque teniendo en cuenta su estado pues...  
  
El fiel Samurai iba a abrir la boca para responder, pero Anna se lo impidió con un gesto.  
  
-Deja, supongo que después de lo de ayer ya es hora que se lo diga - su mirada estaba clavada en sus manos, solo entonces Yoh se dio cuenta que estaba apretando tanto el rosario que sus nudillos estaban blancos.  
  
-Hace casi un año, en la batalla contra Hao, no salí precisamente Ilesa del enfrentamiento como les hice creer a todos - esta aseveración fue como un golpe en el estomago para el shaman de cabellos castaños quien quedo en estado se shock por unos momentos.  
  
Durante aquel enfrentamiento el había muerto y vuelto a la vida, sus amigos se esforzaron valientemente para intentar detener a Hao, Anna también trato de ayudar pero la única arma poderosa con la que contaba, el rosario de los 1080, fue destruido por Hao sin que la chica pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, luego de eso Anna se replegó junto con Manta, Silver y Calim sentenciados a observar la pelea sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a los demás, eso se lo había contado Len cuando las cosas se calmaron, nunca supo que Anna había salido lastimada, estaba seguro que sus amigos la habían protegido por el, y ahora esto... como podía no haberse dado cuenta.  
  
-Co...Como- pregunto aun shockeado.  
  
-Cuando se destruyó el rosario de los 1080- respondió Anna con calma.  
  
-El rosario- como podía la destrucción de un rosario afectar de esa forma, cuando él perdía la posesión de objetos no salía lastimado, simplemente se deshacía y ya, no era lo mismo con los rosarios.  
  
-Existen tres cosas que le pueden costar la vida aun Itako de forma casi inmediata, la primera es perder el control de sus poderes durante una invocación o un exorcismo, a decir verdad perder el control mientras se esta en trance es muy peligroso, pero si se controla a tiempo se puede sobrevivir, los poderes se restauraran con el paso del tiempo, mediante un exhaustivo entrenamiento, por eso es tan importante para nosotros el control de las emociones, mucha ira puede provocar un aumento en el poder espiritual, es verdad, pero al mismo tiempo puede sobrepasar tu control y ahí estas en problemas- Anna tomo un poco de aire, mientras Yoh la escuchaba con atención, no era mucho lo que sabia sobre las Itakos y le parecía un tema interesante, pero un seguía preocupado por lo que le había ocurrido a Anna.  
  
-Lo segundo es ser interrumpido bruscamente mientras se esta en trance, cualquier distracción en ese momento significaría la separación de cuerpo y una parte de alma, no morirías pero quedarías en estado vegetal, la verdad dudo que alguien quiera vivir en esas condiciones- ahora dirigió su vista hacia su prometido y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-Lo tercero es que se destruya tu rosario mientras lo utilizas en alguna invocación o conjuro, esta es la más peligrosa de las tres, y ese día en especial fue extremadamente peligrosa para mí, pues no tome las medidas de seguridad adecuadas... Cuando un Itako realiza un conjuro con su rosario parte de su alma esta depositada en ese objeto, algo muy diferente a lo que hacen ustedes con sus espíritus acompañantes, pues son las almas de ellos las que se fusionan en el objeto, al perder la posesión lo único que les ocurre es que se separan del objeto en cuestión, es por eso que si un rosario es destruido mientras esta en uso, parte del alma del Itako se "pierde" por esa razón no es recomendable utilizar una porción de energía espiritual muy elevada, siempre se deja un margen en caso de que algo malo pudiera ocurrir, durante la batalla contra Hao yo no tome esa precaución, en la desesperación del momento puse todas mis energías en ese conjuro, la verdad aun me pregunto como fue que sobreviví, creo que los dioses fueron muy benevolentes conmigo aquel día- Anna volvió a bajar la vista, sus manos dejaron de apretar el azul rosario, mientras las perlas antes sólidas comenzaban a resquebrajarse lentamente y una ventisca aparecida de la nada disolvía los residuos del arma que había acompañado a la muchacha durante ocho años.  
  
Yoh observaba la escena completamente impactado.  
  
Las notas de Kaoru:  
  
Holissssss como están todos ustedes espero que bien.... como ven acabo de terminar este capitulo, la verdad creo que últimamente me he enfocado mucho en los sentimientos y poco en la acción espero que esto no sea muy molesto para ustedes, solo quiero decirles que del próximo capitulo en adelante realmente comienza la acción. Un adelanto... el capitulo se llamara "Invasión" jajaja ya se imaginaran ustedes ^o^  
  
Y ahora los reviews: (adoro esta sección ^^)  
  
Xris: gusto de verte por aquí nuevamente, verdad que fue linda esa escena (si te gusto esa me pregunto como habrás quedado con la que esta por ahí arriba ^v^), por lo de Anna no te preocupes que si le va a decir, mi conciencia le gano a mi maldad así que Annita si le dice a Yoh que se nos va, como ira a reaccionar nuestro amigo... pues ni la menor idea y como prometí... por aquí tienen una pequeña descripción de lo que paso en el templo, eso si fue pequeña porque me extendí mucho con las explicaciones de Anna.  
  
Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto ^o^ .  
  
Chibi: Yoh y Anna como lo solicitaste ^^ que tal, una pequeña escena romántica para los amantes de esta pareja, en este capitulo deje a parte los celos y las dudas de Yoh, me pareció que la preocupación por Anna debía ser mayor.  
  
Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Jacqueline: bueno de celos no hubo mucho en este chap. Pero si muchos sentimientos y explicaciones (por cierto todo ese rollo de Itakos rosarios y almas perdidas me lo invente todito vaya uno a saber si es verdad ^o^U) Ojala sigas leyendo y espero mejorar con el tiempo un poco mi redacción... cuídate.  
  
Dita: que te pareció este capitulo, creo que me quedo algo mas largo que los demás, ahora si me voy a tardar un poquito (tengo que inventar alguna buena forma en que Anna consiga un rosario nuevo si alguien tiene una idea no me vendría mal ^^U) Es una lastima que no tengas mas datos sobre lo de Matamune (la verdad me dejaste metida) y con lo de los capítulos en ingles pues igual me da un poco de lata leerlos en ese idioma pero que va habrá que hacer un esfuerzo, porque al ritmo que van en universo anime voy a terminar de leer el manga cuando cumpla los treinta ^^U Jajajaja bueno cuídate y nos vemos por ahí ^^ 


	9. Invasion Planificada?

Invasión... planificada?  
  
-Anna, Annita ¿porque no me dijiste todo esto antes?- Yoh recién estaba asimilando las palabras dichas por su prometida, Anna en semejante peligro y el muy tonto ni enterado... que clase de prometido era.  
  
-No fue tu culpa- dijo Anna aun con la vista en el piso.  
  
-¿Como?- Pregunto confundido, esa no era una respuesta coherente con la pregunta que le había hecho en voz alta.  
  
-No fue tu culpa, no pienses que eres un tonto- Anna observo su rostro con determinación.  
  
-P..Pero- tartamudeo el muchacho.  
  
-Puedo leer la mente recuerdas- pero al ver la cara de terror que puso el muchacho se apresuro a agregar...  
  
-Pero no suelo hacerlo con frecuencia... si lo hiciera de seguro hubiera estado de acuerdo con Hao, por suerte tu abuela me enseño como controlar ese poder también- su voz había dejado ese tono medio melancólico y adormilado con el que le había confesado todo lo anterior.  
  
-Ya veo- dijo Yoh algo incomodo por la mención de su hermano... a decir verdad todavía no se había recuperado completamente por lo que había hecho... después de todo era sangre de su sangre y pese a lo que todos pensaban no había sido fácil luchar contra el y tener que destruirlo... era un ser vivo con sueños y pensamientos, algo perturbado... pero en el fondo era igual a todos los demás.  
  
En eso estaban, cuando algo llamo fuertemente su atención... en la planta baja se podían escuchar voces, muchas voces y muy conocidas.  
  
-Pero que dem...- iba a empezar Anna a reclamar cuando Yoh se levanto de un salto.  
  
-Espera un poco... voy a ver quien es- y salió por la puerta cerrándola apresuradamente antes de que su Annita pudiera decir algo.  
  
-Como si eso fuera muy difícil de adivinar - murmuro Anna por lo bajo, en un tono medio divertido, solo visto por personas muy cercanas en Ozore-san.  
  
Luego de esto se levanto tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño.  
  
Mientras que en la planta baja...  
  
-Guarda la compostura Horo Tonto, o quieres que Anna nos saque a patadas- El heredero de la dinastía Tao miraba molesto al chico peliazul.  
  
-Como me llamaste Tibu, además esto fue tu idea, si Anna nos saca a patadas será tu culpa no mía- el ainu lo miraba de la misma forma y ambos voltearon a lados opuestos a igual tiempo.  
  
-Hermano, Len por favor dejen de pelearse, nos acabamos de encontrar y ustedes ya están armando pleito- La pequeña Pilika intentaba apaciguarlos pero los testarudos muchachos no la tomaban mucho en cuenta.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Chicos!!!!!- Dijo Yoh animado mientras miraba a todos los que se encontraban en la sala de estar.  
  
Horo Horo y Len Tao estaban en el medio en su pose enfadada, mientras Pilika estaba entre ambos, Yoh supuso que había estado tratando de calmar los ánimos antes de que el entrara.  
  
Jun y Lee estaban en una esquina conversando y voltearon con una sonrisa cuando escucharon la voz de su amigo, Chocolove, Ryu y Tamao estaban viendo los cambios que había en la sala... luego del incendio de un par de meses atrás.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Hola Yoh!!!!- dijeron todos al unísono, contentos de ver a su buen amigo después de tanto tiempo.  
  
-Yoh- dijo Manta que venia desde la cocina.  
  
-Manta, como estas- pregunto el chico, ahora sabia como habían entrado los otros a la casa.  
  
-Muy bien gracias, oye como...- Le iba a preguntar por la salud de Anna pero fue interrumpido por Horo Horo.  
  
-Yoh, amigo querido- Mientras le daba un abrazo a lo oso.  
  
-Horo Horo, no me dejas respirar- Yoh medio sofocado intentaba apartar a su buen amigo antes de morir.  
  
-jeje, lo siento... es que no pensaba verte vivo después de lo de la ultima vez- Aun estaba muy patente en la mente de Horo  
  
la cara de una Anna furibunda, y Todavía le dolía recordar la forma en que la Itako los puso a todos de patitas en la calle.  
  
-Pero ya ves estoy sano y salvo- La sonrisa tonta rondaba en sus labios aunque sus pensamientos estaban con la chica del piso superior.  
  
-Oye Yoh, ¿Donde esta Anna?- La pregunta hecha por Len era la que todos estaban pensando, Llevaban un par de minutos ahí y Anna nunca tardaba tanto en llegar a saludarlos... o sacarlos, eso según su estado de animo y pues para como estaba la ultima vez lo lógico era los sacara.  
  
-Pues veras...- Yoh no estaba dispuesto a revelar todo lo que había averiguado así de buenas a primeras, Anna no tenia mucha confianza con todos lo muchachos, a decir verdad no tenia confianza con nadie, pero con ellos menos.  
  
-Aquí estoy- Una vos fría y seca que todos conocían muy bien sobresalto al grupo, Anna con un vestido negro como siempre acostumbraba aprecio por la puerta de la sala.  
  
-¡¡¡Doña Banana!!!- Exclamo Chocolove queriendo parecer gracioso, Anna le dirigió una mirada gélida, mientras los demás quedaban en blanco... no era un buen comienzo para que los aceptara hasta navidad.  
  
-Hola Anna, tiempo sin verte- Saludo Len con su gesto de siempre, excepto por una mirada ¿cómplice? que cruzo con la susodicha.  
  
-Se puede saber que hacen todos ustedes aquí- La temida pregunta se hizo lugar y la mayoría de los presentes se congelo en su puesto, exceptuando a Jun y Lee quienes nunca habían tenido un problema con la chica, es mas se podría decir que se llevaban bien, así que ellos estaban tranquilos... pero los demás...  
  
-Pues...- Horo Horo.  
  
-La verda'- Chocolove.  
  
-Veras Anna- Pilika.  
  
-Vinimos a pasar la navidad con Yoh... Y contigo claro- Respondió simplemente Len.  
  
A todos se les cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso por la soltura del chico.  
  
-Ya veo- comento Anna como sopesando la respuesta de Tao.  
  
-No nos iras a echar ahora que estamos todos aquí verdad, algunos vinimos desde muy lejos- aseguro Len.  
  
Justo como lo habían planeado... exceptuando ese pequeño mareo que estaba azotando a la chica rubia y que hacia difícil que mantuviera la postura fría de siempre... se puso más pálida de lo que en realidad es.  
  
-Supongo que no- Respondió tranquilamente (lo mas tranquilamente que pudo), se volteo y agrego...  
  
-Además ya nos hacia falta algo de dinero, su hospedaje nos viene de maravilla- Los chicos no creían lo que acababan de oír, excepto Tao quien ya se esperaba algo así.  
  
-Pero Anni...- Quizo alegar Yoh pero ella no lo dejo.  
  
-Pero Annita nada, Además mas les vale que la casa se mantenga tal como esta, sin incendio, explosiones, demoliciones, cortes de lanza - mirando a Chocolove, Horo Horo, y Len respectivamente- sin escándalos(sin decir que necesitaba descansar), y no quiero que nadie entre en mi cuarto, excepto Yoh y Tamao.  
  
Dicho esto echo a andar con dirección a la cocina, una vez allí se apoyo sobre la mesa para recuperar el equilibrio perdido, mientras Amidamaru aparecía a su lado para peguntarle si no llamaba a su amo.  
  
-Descuida, estoy bien- No muy convencido el samurai se retiro.  
  
Fue hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió, observando un hermoso pastel de Chocolate que tenia como mensaje "Que te recuperes pronto", ese enano cabezón a veces era muy lindo, tomo un pedazo de SU pastel y una botella con leche, se sirvió un vaso y se fue con la bandeja a su habitación.  
  
En la sala de estar aun estaban en shock.  
  
-Pero Yoh como permites que Anna nos haga eso- Reclamaba Horo Horo voz en cuello.  
  
-Ya cálmate hermano, era lógico que algo así sucedería- replico Pilika.  
  
-Si ya cállate Hoto Hoto, agradece que no nos mandara a volar apenas nos vio- Len molestaba a Horo Horo para desviarlo del tema.  
  
Se sonreía a si mismo, todo estaba saliendo tal cual lo había planeado la Sacerdotisa, recordaba claramente el día que le llamo para pedir su ayuda...  
  
Flash Back......  
  
-Len necesito tu ayuda-  
  
-Anna?- Pregunto extrañado el chino.  
  
-Claro que soy yo- respondió la rubia.  
  
-Que quieres- directo al grano y Anna agradecía el gesto, que tuviera dinero extra no justificaba que lo gastara todo en una llamada de larga distancia a china.  
  
-Necesito que reúnas a los muchachos y los traigas a la pensión-  
  
-¿Que cosa?- pregunto el chico extrañado.  
  
-Lo que oíste, Yoh quiere hacer una fiesta de navidad y yo no lo dejo- respondió Anna.  
  
(Tener en cuenta que lo que esta en paréntesis abajo son las respuestas de Anna)  
  
-Espera un segundo... Yoh quiere hacer una fiesta... (Si), y tu no lo dejas (Aja)... y quieres que lleve a los chicos a la pensión (Exacto)... la verdad no entendí- Len seguía confundido.  
  
-Yoh me pidió permiso para hacer una reunión con todos ustedes, y yo me negué rotundamente, después de lo que hicieron la ultima vez no pensaras que le iba decir que si- explico la sacerdotisa.  
  
-No si eso lo entiendo- respondió el chino -lo que no comprendo es para que quieres que lleve a los chicos-  
  
-Bueno si llegan todos de golpe me veré obligada a aceptar, además necesitamos dinero extra... ¿captas?- odiaba tener que pedir algo así pero fue la única manera que se le ocurrió para hacer la fiesta que su prometido tanto quería, además la noticia que había recibido el día anterior lo ameritaba, deseaba verlos a todos juntos una vez mas antes de regresar a su entrenamiento apartada de todos los que había llegado a querer un poco.  
  
-Aja, ahora si entiendo.... Cuenta conmigo- Acepto El chico Tao, el entendía perfectamente lo que el orgullo podía hacer con alguien, y Anna era muy orgullosa, por supuesto que le ayudaría.  
  
-Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortar.  
  
Fin del Flash Back....  
  
Yoh Sonreía de Oreja a Oreja, su Annita se había portado "Amable" con todos, al menos no había mandado a nadie a limpiar o algo parecido.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Las notas de Kaoru:  
  
Realmente espero que haya alguien que siga leyendo esta historia luego de este emmmm. Horrible capitulo, creo que debí imaginar que no seria para nada fácil trabajar con todos estos personajes, en especial porque mi fuerte no es para nada el humor, intentare mejorar (eso significa buscar chistes y pedir el apoyo a todas las persona que me conocen jejeje)  
  
Bueno después de esto creo que mejor pasamos a los lindos reviews.  
  
Xris: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, pues si... no me pareció correcto que Yoh se aprovechara de la situación, y lo de Anna pues quería poner algo tierno y que indicara que la chica tenia la suficiente confianza con el, este capitulo no quedo muy bueno (según mi opinión) pero ya veré que hago ^^... cuídate (¬¬ y actualiza prontos tus fics que me muero de ganas de leerlos... hayyy Ryan ^//^)  
  
Dita: Bueno la continuación no fue tan interesante como el capitulo anterior... pero la llegada de los chicos abre nuevas posibilidades, no hubo mas explicaciones por parte de Anna (la chica se termino de despertar jajaja), esas las dejo para mas adelante ^^ ojala sigas leyendo y si algo no te gusta pues me lo dices.  
  
por cierto te recomiendo esta pagina (y a todos los que están leyendo esto claro)  
  
  
  
Pertenece a Natty-chan una de mis escritoras favoritas... encontraran cosas muy interesantes ^^.  
  
Saito: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, como andas ^^, este capitulo te lo habría dedicado a ti pero como no me quedo como imaginaba pues mejor espero hasta que salga uno decente, sobre lo de acción pues ya ves... esto no quedo muy bien en ese sentido, pero me abre el camino para mas cosas en los próximos capítulos, lo de Anna aun tendrá mas consecuencias (cuales? pues ni la menor idea, solo se que su salud estará delicada por un par de semanas, y que algo se asoma por el horizonte) Cuídate y nos vemos pronto (Lunes o martes jajaja, o y disculpa por cortar el MSN de esa forma... si conocieras lo delicados que son mis profesores para decir "LOS QUE NO SON DE AQUI DESALOJEN LA SALA" me entenderías ^o^U).  
  
Niky: Holaaaaaa, la verdad no pude seguir tu consejo de deshacerme de Jun y Lee los necesito para mas adelante, intentare que el 10 sea mas interesante, cuídate y nos hablamos pronto (suerte con la Eneida... la estuve viendo y creo que necesitas todas las porras que te puedan echar ^.^U)  
  
Jaqueline: Hola, bueno aquí no hubo mucha palabrería, pero tampoco mucha acción, intentare mejorar esos aspecto mas adelante (¬¬U mas me vale verdad) jajaja bueno tu también cuídate y gracias por el Review.  
  
chibi: Hoooooliiiiisssss, Muchas gracias por tu review, la verdad cuando lo recibí andaba media depre así que me subiste mucho el animo, que bueno que te guste la forma en que describo los sentimientos (creo que eso me queda mucho mejor que el humor), intentare seguir adelante contra viento y Marea (léase depresión por momentos y profesores pesados ^^), no me salen bien los capítulos largos (aunque me encantan las historias que los tienen), pero de hace lo que se puede... cuídate.  
  
Bueno después de contestar los reviews me siento feliz, creo que exagere un poco con lo que el capitulo me quedo mal verdad  
  
Dark: crees?  
  
Kaoru: que haces tu aquí ¬¬  
  
Dark: bueno vine a ver como quedo finalmente este capitulo.  
  
kaoru: creí que te había castigado por lo que me hiciste el otro día con Niky ¬¬##  
  
Dark: fue por tu propio bien, no querías que la chica se aburriera y dejara de leer el fic verdad.  
  
Kaoru: Bueno... no, pero...  
  
Dark: y le contaste los detalles mas interesantes que habías planeado para el futuro  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¡¡¡Claro que no!!!!!! solo fue una parte muy pequeña de lo que se avecina.  
  
Dark: si claro ¬¬  
  
Kaoru: Oye si no le dije nada de su riv.....  
  
(Dark salta sobre Kaoru para impedir que siga hablando)  
  
Kaoru: Oye déjame... espíritu del... (esta parte ha sido censurada)  
  
(Luego de unos cinco minutos Kaoru reaparece frente al teclado.... el cabello desordenado, la ropa rasgada en algunas partes y un Chibi-Dark con un enorme chichón en la cabeza)  
  
Kaoru: Y eso te enseñara a no meterte con tu señora ¬¬  
  
Bien creo que es mejor que me retire si mi madre me pilla en estas fachas....uyyyy 


	10. Desaparecida Recuerdos de infancia

Desaparecida...Recuerdos de infancia  
  
El resto de la tarde resulto bastante agradable, para Yoh tener a sus amigos cerca era un bálsamo que aliviaba un poco su dolor, su presencia lo hacia olvidar por al menos un momento los recientes sucesos con Anna, sus celos infundados o no por el tal Ithan y el horrible entrenamiento que debía realizar a pesar que el Shaman Figth había sido aplazado indefinidamente.  
  
Ver a Horo Horo y Len discutiendo por cualquier cosa era divertido, lo chistes de Chocolove de los cuales solo Tamao y Pilika se reían, Manta discutiendo con Ryu por algo que este ultimo había dicho, observo a Lee Pai Long mientras conversaba animadamente con la chica Tao...  
  
Comenzó a recordar muchos de los sucesos vividos con todos ellos, La aparición de Len... el motivo por el cual Anna había llegado de esa forma a su vida, se preguntaba como habrían sido las cosas si el muchacho no le hubiera desafiado y vencido de esa manera, Jun y Lee conversando de esa manera tan calida, muy diferente a cuando los conocieron, Habían ocurrido tantas cosas desde esos Acontecimientos que la verdad no parecía que hubiera pasado algo mas de un año desde todo aquello, toda una vida había pasado desde entonces y a pesar del sufrimiento y las preocupaciones estaba feliz...  
  
Tenia los mejores amigos del mundo, una vida mas bien tranquila, una prometida a la que adoraba, solo le faltaba estar casado con ella, tener un hijo, una mascota y seria el hombre mas feliz del universo... Increíble que estos fueran los pensamientos de un adolescente que contaba tan solo con 15 años.  
  
-He... Yoh- Horo Horo movía su mano repetidamente frente al chico que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta, mientras los demás lo miraban algo preocupados... el chico solía ser despistado pero nunca tanto.  
  
-YOH- grito de repente el chico peliazul ya harto de la falta de atención.  
  
-AH !!!Que¡¡¡- dijo Yoh medio asustado.  
  
-Que llevo como cinco minutos hablándote y tu ni enterado- le comento un poco molesto.  
  
-Oh disculpa- estaba un poco avergonzado.  
  
-Y que pasa pue' amigo Yoh, porque tan despistao- pregunto Chocolove curioso.  
  
-Solo recordaba- una sonrisa tranquila danzando en sus labios.  
  
-¿Recordando?- Pregunto Len, ya había dejado de pelear con Horo y quería conversar un rato con su rival-amigo.  
  
-Si recordando todas las cosas que han pasado desde que los conocí a ustedes- respondió con aire medio soñador.  
  
-Han sido muchas verdad- Comento Len sentándose a un lado de Yoh en el pasillo que daba al patio.  
  
-Quien pensaría que todos terminaríamos así, después de como nos conocimos... en aquel entonces solo pensábamos en ser los reyes Shamanes la verdad nunca imagine que haría tan buenos amigos- Len había tomado la misma expresión tranquila de Yoh... las estrellas estaban comenzando a aparecer en el oscuro cielo un espectáculo digno de observar en la inmensidad despejada de Fumbari.  
  
-Vaya pero miren... si el chinito se nos esta poniendo sentimental- Comento divertido el ainu.  
  
-No molestes puerco espin- respondió con malicia.  
  
-La cena ya esta lista- Anuncio la dulce Tamao evitando con esto una nueva pelea entre el ainu y el chino, pues el primero voló hasta su lugar en la mesa.  
  
Yoh y Len se miraron para luego echarse a reír por el comportamiento del joven.  
  
-Es un idiota- dijo Len.  
  
-Ven vamos a comer- invito el chico de los audífonos.  
  
Todos estaba sentados a la mesa, solo faltaban Tamao, quien se encontraba en la cocina y Anna, que aun no había bajado.  
  
Cuando Tamao apareció con el resto de la cena Yoh le pregunto por Anna.  
  
-La Señorita no respondió cuando toque su puerta, la verdad no quise insistir mucho- informo la muchacha un poco sonrojada.  
  
-¿Que no respondió?- pregunto alarmado el chico Asakura levantándose de su puesto, desde que Anna había desaparecido después de saludarlos a todos no la había vuelto a ver.  
  
-Vamos no te preocupes tanto, de seguro ya debe estar por bajar- Dijo Horo algo divertido por la preocupación demostrada.  
  
-Regreso enseguida- Fue lo único que grito al salir corriendo, segundos después se escuchaban sus pasos apresurados escaleras arriba.  
  
-Que le pasa pue'- pregunto Chocolove.  
  
-Acaso no lo notaron- comento Len.  
  
-Notar que hermano- Jun dio una mirada inquisitiva a su hermano menor  
  
-Anna, no notaron nada extraño en ella- Len no comprendía que los demás no se hubieran dado cuenta.  
  
-Bueno pue' como que estaba ma' amable la chica ¿no?- dijo Chocolove intentando una teoría.  
  
-Si claro, no nos mando a hacer nada- apoyo Horo Horo.  
  
-Si serán idiotas- replico Len molesto.  
  
-Oye mas respeto Chinito- se sulfuro Horo.  
  
-Si ma' respeto pue- apoyo esta vez el Chocolove.  
  
-Que le ocurre a Doña Anna Len- Pregunto Ryu volviendo al tema principal.  
  
-Su nivel de energía espiritual esta muy débil- respondió Manta antes que Len abriera la boca, sorprendiendo a los demás.  
  
-Es eso verdad- Pregunto Pilika algo asustada.  
  
Len solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.  
  
-Pero eso no es posible pue' yo no sentí variación en el poder de Doña- Comento el moreno.  
  
-Si, su poder estaba igual que siempre- Horo Horo no había sentido nada extraño.  
  
-Tienen razón, su poder esta igual que siempre- replico Len.  
  
-Entonces- pregunto Tamao  
  
-Deben ser más observadores-reclamo el muchacho -Su nivel de energía estaba prácticamente normal, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerlo así, esta chica es demasiado orgullosa como para mostrar debilidad- explico el chico.  
  
-Ahora que lo dices, mientras hablaba con nosotros se puso pálida de repente- comento Jun recordando.  
  
-Pero esto es Megapreocupante, dinos Manta tu sabes algo al respecto- Pregunto Ryu Alarmado.  
  
Manta les contó brevemente lo que había visto el día anterior, disculpándose por no saber mas del tema.  
  
Mientras en el piso superior...  
  
-Anna- Pregunto Yoh tocando la puerta de la habitación de la chica.  
  
-....- no obtuvo respuesta así que se dispuso a abrir.  
  
Lentamente corrió la puerta ingresando a la habitación, para encontrar a su prometida sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, parecía estar muy a gusto ahí así que Yoh solo sonrió y la arropo mejor, suspiro relajando la tensión de segundos antes y salio para volver con los demás, llego mientras Manta contaba lo sucedido el día anterior, lastima el no quería que ellos se preocuparan, además a Anna no le gustaría que todos estuvieran enterados, pero ya ni modo.  
  
-Ella se encuentra bien- comento mientras se sentaba a la mesa, cuando ingreso se detuvieron todos los comentarios que provoco el relato de Manta.  
  
-Don Yoh que le ocurrió a Doña Anna- Pregunto Ryu algo apenado por no haberse dado cuenta antes.  
  
Yoh les comento lo ocurrido en el templo, omitiendo por supuesto todo lo relacionado con el rosario de los 1080 y Hao.  
  
-Vaya no sabia que era tan peligroso ser Itako- comento Horo Horo asombrado.  
  
Los demás solo guardaron silencio.  
  
Luego de cenar se fueron a dormir, todos estaban demasiado cansados por el viaje realizado.  
  
Truenos Y relámpagos resonaban en la habitación, Sombras se movían en la oscuridad, provocando que la niña recostada en la gran cama con dosel temblara del terror, Un Trueno resonó mas que los otros provocando que la pequeña Rubia gritara desesperada.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡PAPAAAA!!!!!!- grave error, lo mejor habría sido quedarse calladita.  
  
-Que demonios Quieres ahora- Entro gritando un hombrote en la gran habitación que ocupaba la pequeña, haciendo que esta temblara mas fuerte que con los fantasmas que la rodeaban.  
  
-Que acaso no te basta con lo que molestas durante el día con esas estupideces de fantasmas y cosas extrañas que ahora Jodes de noche también- La ira se leía claramente en la mirada del hombre.  
  
-Yo... Yo lo siento- Intento disculparse la pequeña.  
  
-Que lo sientes ni que nada, ahora duérmete de una buena vez maldita sea Anna - Grito mientras daba un portazo.  
  
La pequeña rubia con poco mas de tres años se hizo un ovillo, las lagrimas se escapaban rebeldes desde sus hermosos ojitos negros, los truenos cesaron repentinamente, los espíritus abandonaron la habitación, como de acuerdo en que por aquella noche había sido suficiente, solo se escuchaban los suaves gemidos y sollozos de quien seria la mejor estudiante de Kino, La fría heredera de la dinastía Asakura.  
  
Anna volvió desde el mundo de los sueños de manera intempestiva, después de los hermosos sueños que había tenido, no podía faltar esa pesadilla otra vez.  
  
Se levanto de su Futón, paso los dedos por su mejilla y observo la humedad que había en ellos como algo ajeno, se seco la cara, odiaba llorar, en especial con aquellos recuerdos tan lejanos de su infancia, creía que había enterrado todas esa escenas en lo mas profundo de su mente y corazón, pero su subconsciente solía jugarle malas pasadas trayendo al presente las duras escenas de ese pasado tormentoso que compartió con los Kyouyama.  
  
Observo la hora, cinco de la mañana.  
  
Tomo su vestido negro y se fue al baño, salio vestida, peinada y limpia.  
  
Saldría a caminar, necesitaba aclarar su mente, tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero aun era muy temprano para eso, el aire frío de la madrugada le caería de maravilla.  
  
Siete de la mañana y la Pensión Asakura empezaba a cobrar vida, el dueño de casa se disponía a tomar desayuno, luego de darse una ducha, mas tarde le llevaría el desayuno a su Annita, por ahora que aprovechara de dormir.  
  
Se acerco al cuarto igual que la noche anterior, toco de igual forma y como nadie respondió ingreso... menuda sorpresa se llevo al ver que no había nadie.  
  
-Anna?- pregunto como por si acaso.  
  
Obviamente nadie le respondió.  
  
-Amidamaru- Llamo y el samurai aprecio a su lado.  
  
-Si amo- respondió respetuosamente.  
  
-Amidamaru sabes donde esta Anna-  
  
-Disculpe amo pero pase la noche en el cementerio, no sabría decirle nada sobre la señorita- respondió apenado.  
  
-O bueno, me harías el favor de buscarla- pidió.  
  
-Seguro amo, cuente con ello- y desapareció en busca de la chica.  
  
Cuando salía de la habitación se encontró de frente con Tamao, quien le observo con una cara de sorpresa al verlo salir desde la habitación de la Itako.  
  
-Oh! Tamao, dime has visto a Anna, le traje el desayuno pero no la encontré- le contó mientras la observaba esperanzado.  
  
-No, no la he visto, me acabo de levantar, me quede dormida- respondió la chica rosa.  
  
Los demás se despertaron en poco tiempo e Yoh recibió la misma respuesta nadie había visto a Anna.  
  
Amidamaru regreso un par de horas después agotado y sin rastro de la sacerdotisa, Yoh se estaba comenzando a preocupar de verdad.  
  
-Chicos les importaría ayudarme a buscar a Anna- les pidió luego del almuerzo.  
  
-Vamos Yoh de seguro que esta bien, Anna es una chica fuerte- Comento Horo Horo restándole importancia.  
  
-Andale Mick- ordeno Chocolove a su espíritu acompañante.  
  
-Vamos Bason- de igual modo Len le ordeno al Guerrero que fuera por Anna.  
  
-Conchi, Ponchi- a pesar de lo acostumbrado los espíritus del mapache y el zorro partieron de inmediato.  
  
-Jun y yo iremos al centro- Comunico Pilika, mientras veía un mapa de Fumbari (sacado de no se donde).  
  
-Tu y Len buscan por aquí-señalando el sendero cerca del río-Horo Horo, Chocolove ustedes en al parque, Manta por favor ve a la escuela, Lee llamaría mucho la atención así que permanecerá en la casa, Ryu tu y tus muchachos podrían buscar en el cementerio y sus alrededores- Pilika marcaba los lugares con crayones de colores, como si fuera uno de esos detectives de series Americanas.  
  
-Como tu digas Pilika, y muchas gracias- Dijo Yoh antes de salir con Len.  
  
-Porque tengo que buscarla- dijo Horo desanimado.  
  
-Porque ella ha sido muy buena con nosotros hermano- replico Pilika regañándolo.  
  
-Muy buena si claro... acaso no viste la cuanta del hospedaje- Reclamo el Ainu.  
  
-Ya deja de quejarte si no quieres que te aumente el entrenamiento- amenazo la chica peliazul.  
  
-Bueno ya, vamos moreno- Llamo a su compañero de búsqueda.  
  
-¿Chocolove?- Pregunto rápidamente ya que no había rastros del Neoyorquino.  
  
-Ya se fue- indico Tamao la puerta abierta.  
  
El chico salio corriendo tras el.  
  
-Tamao por favor quédate con Lee, si llega Anna nos llamas ¿bien?- como Tamao asintió sin responder nada las dos chicas salieron a su búsqueda.  
  
Calle tras calle, había caminado sin cesar, pensando en todo, en nada.  
  
Recuerdos, pensamientos, sentimientos, no volvería a ver esos lugares en mucho tiempo, tal vez jamás volvería a verlos si no sobrevivía al entrenamiento que venia.  
  
Movió fuertemente la cabeza como tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, ¿por que pensamientos tan pesimistas? ella no era así, ella era la orgullosa Prometida de Yoh Asakura, no tenia motivos para pensar de esa forma tan oscura, habían sobrevivido a Hao, porque no sobrevivir a un simple entrenamiento, si bien era bastante duro no implicaba que fuera a morir, o es que acaso quería morir.  
  
Pensándolo bien no era una idea tan loca, un matrimonio sin amor no era lo que ella deseaba, y por parte de Yoh no había nada de eso, si es que una simple amistad, pero no mas que eso.  
  
Suspiro pesadamente, recordando una promesa de antaño, nunca rendirse pese a la adversidad, se lo había prometido a Ithan y Anna Kyouyama jamás rompía una promesa.  
  
Sonrió ante el recuerdo de dos niños frente a la cascada de Ozore-san, el pequeño niño, de un cabello tan oscuro como el Ébano, el de la chica tan dorado como los rayos del sol al amanecer, ambos empapados hasta la punta del mismo.  
  
-Prométeme que te vas a esforzar mas- Exigió el pequeño.  
  
La chica no sabia si responder afirmativamente, ya hacia todo lo que podía no se creía capaz de dar más.  
  
-Hago lo que puedo- dijo con la mirada clavada en las aguas del río, su mano derecha sangrando profusamente.  
  
-No haces lo mejor- Recamo el chiquillo.  
  
-Y tú como Sabes- respondió duramente la niña.  
  
-Te conozco bien Annie- respondió con una calida sonrisa. -Se que eres mucho mejor que eso, eres mucho mejor que yo, y estoy orgulloso de ti- Su azul mirada se clavo en la sorprendida de ella, lo ojos negros mostraban asombro, y luego agradecimiento.  
  
-Gracias Ithan- murmuro por lo bajo.  
  
-No hay porque, Ángel, solo prométeme que siempre intentaras ser mejor, nunca te rendirás frente a los problemas, Júrame que nunca te darás por vencida- Su mirada era seria, le estaba haciendo prometer algo muy importante.  
  
-Te lo juro Ithan- la mirada oscura afirmo las palabras dichas por la jovencita.  
  
-Bien, dame tu mano- Le pidió, Anna hizo lo que se le ordenaba, Ithan rompió su traje de entrenamiento y vendo la mano herida. -Ahora ve a esa cascada y demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres- La chica sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió a su lugar rápidamente.  
  
Su poder espiritual concentrado, los ojos cerrados, expresión seria en el rostro.  
  
Aquella fue la primera vez que realizo la ceremonia de Purificación.  
  
Su sensei los observaba complacida escondida entre unos arbustos.  
  
Anna entre pensamientos había llegado hasta el cementerio, se sentó frente a la tumba de Amidamaru, bajo la sombra del gran árbol.  
  
Observo las nubes pasar, disfruto de la tranquilidad y la brisa del viento  
  
-Len ¿porque me ayudas?- Pregunto repentinamente Yoh.  
  
-Porque eres mi amigo, y porque le tengo mucho aprecio a tu prometida, no quiero que le ocurra nada malo- Fue la sincera repuesta del Shaman chino.  
  
-¿Aprecias a Anna?- Pregunto sorprendido Yoh.  
  
-Claro, que creías- respondió simplemente  
  
-Bueno es solo que ella siempre los ha tratado tan mal que la verdad me sorprende- comento el chico de los auriculares.  
  
-No inventes Yoh, Anna a los únicos que trata mal es a Hoto Hoto, Manta, Chocolove y Ryu, oh y a ti claro, conmigo desde que deje de ser tu rival inmediato se ha portado bastante bien- sonrió levemente.  
  
-además no puedo olvidar que trato de protegernos cuando íbamos a tomar el entrenamiento de la bitácora mágica- comento divertido.  
  
-¿Cuando trato de protegerlos?- Pregunto Yoh curioso.  
  
-Claro no te tragarías toda esa historia que Hao era un problema concerniente solo a los Asakura verdad- Al ver la mirada asombrada de Yoh le sorprendió claramente.  
  
-¿Si te la tragaste?, pero que ingenuo eres- comento sorprendido.  
  
-a que te refieres con eso- pregunto el menor de los Asakura.  
  
-Anna no quería que entrenáramos con la bitácora mágica, porque temía por nuestras vidas, no confiaba en nuestros poderes tanto como en los tuyos, intentaba protegernos a todos- explico tranquilamente Len.  
  
Yoh no sabia de esto y se quedo francamente sorprendido, y feliz de saber que al menos Len y Manta apreciaban a su Anna .  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Las locas notas de Kaoru:  
  
Holaaaaaa a todos mis queridos lectores, que por los reviews que recibí se limitan a tres ^^U, naaaaaa es broma se que hay mas gente leyendo ^^, bueno un capitulo bastante largo si me permiten decirlo, algo sobre el pasado de Anna para Dita que me lo pidió, yo trato de cumplir jajaja.  
  
Tengo poco tiempo para los comentario de siempre así que pasaremos de inmediato a lo que mas me interesa, agradecerles su apoyo ^o^  
  
Jacqueline: Holiiiissss como andas, gracias por tu apoyo una vez mas (frase repetitiva... tengo que buscar otra ¬¬) Bueno celos para Yoh en este capitulo otra vez no hubo, de verdad sorry pero tengo que dejar descansar a mi muchacho por un tiempo, el dolor y los celos se vislumbran en el horizonte, con Anna de vuelta en Izumo y la final aparición de mi lindo Ithan (uyyy me esta comenzando a gustar este chico ^o^) bueeee me tengo que ir a trabajar así que te dejo.  
  
Dita : Holaaaaaaa jejeje disculpa por lo de la dirección, ¬¬ me pregunto si la recibiste en el correo espero que si, Creo que tienes razón el otro capitulo no quedo tan mal como pensaba en un principio, fui yo de exagerada, pero sin duda este me gusto muchísimo mas, te tengo que dejar estoy en computador prestado y me están echando.  
  
Chibi: bien décimo capitulo listo quien lo diría, que bueno que te agrade lo del titulo y el contenido del chapter, creí que nadie lo había notado ^o^, que dirías si te dijera que antes de comenzar a escribir lo primero que pienso es el titulo del capitulo y depende de lo que se me ocurra es de lo que tratará jajaja  
  
Bueno ya me voy, el día de hoy deje a Dark en casa así que no vendrá a molestar ^o^ 


	11. Deslealtad y Alianza

. . . Dark: Oye Kaoru, hace cuanto tiempo que no pones un disclaimer en tu historia.  
  
Kaoru: ehhh! Pues creo que hace un par de capítulos ¿Porque?  
  
Dark: ¿no deberías ponerlo en cada capitulo?  
  
Kaoru: y eso para que, a estas alturas todo el mundo sabe que Shaman King no me pertenece, si así fuera te aseguro que no me quemaría las neuronas intentando solucionar los problemas de Base de datos que me propone mi profesor.  
  
Dark: pero sabes perfectamente como son los abogados, no pierden la oportunidad de demandarte, mas ahora que tienes mas cosas que quitarte.  
  
Kaoru: Bueno mi última adquisición me costo solo quinientos pesos pero ya que insistes y eres mi espíritu guardián te haré caso, quieres aclararlo tu.  
  
Dark: Claro!!!  
  
Dark: ni Shaman King en versión animada, el manga, los ovas, la música ni la mercancía le pertenecen a Kaoru, solo son de ella algunas de las ideas expuestas en este fic.  
  
Kaoru: nos vemos abajo... espero.  
  
Deslealtad y Alianza.  
  
Hora de la cena y Anna aun no aparecía, Yoh ya había dejado su actitud despreocupada y mostraba un semblante serio, muy extraño para sus amigos, solo visto por Manta aquel día que Anna apareció empapada luego de su entrenamiento en el templo.  
  
-Donde se pudo meter Doña Anna- pregunto Ryu con lagrimitas en los ojos.  
  
-Pos como que la buscamos por todas partes y no aparece- Chocolove no estaba más animado que sus demás amigos.  
  
-La buscaron en el templo- pregunto tímidamente Tamao.  
  
-Si, en el templo en el parque, en la escuela, en el centro, cerca del río, en el cementerio- enumero Horo con los dedos.  
  
-Seguro que no la buscaron bien- apunto Len con el seño fruncido.  
  
-Como que no la buscamos bien chinito- se sulfuro Horo al instante, la tensión recorría el ambiente como una carga eléctrica, el Shaman norteño estaba tenso y necesitaba descargarse con alguien.  
  
Antes de que comenzaran a golpearse la puerta de entrada se abrió, y la chica rubia entro con un paso no muy animado.  
  
Su prometido se dirigió hacia ella, y le abrazo con ternura, por otro lado Anna, quien no estaba preparada para un recibimiento semejante se quedo paralizada en su lugar, sin saber si golpear a su prometido por semejante osadía o devolverle el abrazo tan cálido... durante aquella tarde había necesitado mucho un gesto como ese.  
  
-Doña Anna estábamos muy preocupados por usted- Informo Ryu rompiendo sin querer el lindo momento de la pareja, algo que la chica agradeció pues le evito tener que tomar una decisión sobre el abrazo, Yoh la soltó casi de inmediato, volteándose algo sonrojado mientras Manta se reía de su actitud, era el único que se había dado cuenta.  
  
-Y porque Iban a estar preocupados- Pregunto en forma huraña, recuperando algo de su actitud fría.  
  
-Pues desapareciste temprano por la mañana, van a ser las nueve de la noche y recién apareces y el día de ayer estabas en un estado más bien deplorable- comento Len algo enfadado, de verdad se había preocupado por el bienestar de la chica.  
  
-Yo no desaparecí, es mas... -se detuvo en seco recordando algo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. -no puede ser posible- murmuro enfadada, un destello asesino paso por sus ojos asustando a sus interlocutores que retrocedieron un par de pasos.  
  
-Zorro, Mapache- murmuro con hielo en el tono, mientras los aludidos se aparecían ante el grupo sudando copiosamente, y Tamao se llevaba la mano a la boca preocupada no tanto por lo que habían hecho sus espíritus sino más bien por la suerte que correría el par, el tono de la Sacerdotisa no auguraba nada bueno.  
  
-S... SS.. Si señorita Anna- murmuro temeroso el Mapache.  
  
-Díganme algo, no tenían nada importante que decirle a mí prometido apenas lo vieran esta mañana- pregunto  
  
Los espíritus de la pelirosada sudaron aun más. Hasta que el zorro se acercó a su compañero y le murmuro algo al oído.  
  
-¿Que rayos están murmurando los dos?- cuestionó algo mosqueada.  
  
-Nada que te importe- fue la respuesta del zorro.  
  
Aquella contestación dejó de piedra a los muchachos, y termino por enfurecer a la chica rubia, Tamao tubo que ser sujetada por Horo Horo, pues casi se desmaya por la impertinencia de los espíritus.  
  
-Quien se creen que son para hablarme de esa forma- La ira era seria en sus ojos, la falta de respeto era algo que no toleraría de un par de espíritus como aquellos.  
  
-Y que vas a hacer al respecto- pregunto altaneramente el mapache.  
  
-Ya no puedes hacer nada, no tienes suficientes poderes- se mofo el Zorro.  
  
A este punto Tamao quería que se la tragara la tierra, mientras los demás observaban asombrados, cabe decir que Horo Horo estaba francamente divertido era la primera vez que la autoridad de la Joven Itako se veía cuestionada de forma tan abierta, y precisamente por esos dos, casi estaba que se largaba a reír.  
  
-Como pueden decirle algo así a la se... - Tamao intento regañar a sus espíritus acompañantes, pero Anna le impidió seguir con un gesto de su mano.  
  
El cabello cubría la expresión de sus ojos, pero sus manos y sus hombros temblaban visiblemente, Yoh y Len estaban serios, los demás excepto Horo Horo estaban preocupados.  
  
Sin previo aviso, la joven rubia hizo algunos rápidos movimientos con sus manos mientras murmuraba unas palabras que los demás no alcanzaron a entender, su poder espiritual se hizo presente, no tan fuerte como de costumbre pero aun así bastante concentrado, unas líneas de energía envolvieron a los dos atrevidos y los apretaron con fuerza, pegándolos a la muralla más cercana, mientras se retorcían y se quejaban.  
  
-Jamás vuelvan a subestimar el poder de Anna Kyouyama, solo existen cua... -se corrigió rápidamente-tres Shamanes capaces de desafiar mi poder y vencerme, nunca desafíen el poder de un aprendiz Asakura - su mirada era más seria que nunca, Horo dejo la hilaridad al ver que la cosa era mucho peor de lo que pensaba, no solo era una cuestión de autoridad, el orgullo, respeto y Honor de la chica estaba en juego, algo muy importante para cualquier persona.  
  
-Tamao, no intentes liberarlos- aconsejo sin mirarla -no me gustaría que te lastimaras- acto seguido se marchó, al pasar frente a Yoh y Len ambos habrían jurado que los ojos le brillaban de manera extraña, lagrimas contenidas quizá.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Cerro la puerta de su habitación, con fuerza, enfadada como no lo había estado en bastante tiempo, ni siquiera el incendio de la pensión la había molestado tanto.  
  
Lo dicho por esos dos espíritus le había golpeado duro, en su orgullo, su mente estaba agotada, sus defensas casi por los suelos.  
  
Tantos años de duro entrenamiento, para que unos débiles espíritus se burlaran de ella como si nada, solo por un estúpido accidente, si solo no se hubiera distraído de esa manera su recuperación estaría casi completa, ahora tendría que enfrentar a su sensei en ese estado, de seguro se avergonzaría de su rendimiento.  
  
Suspiro pesadamente y se sentó junto a la ventana, tratando de serenarse y calmar su furia, no era culpa de los demás su propio error, no debía desquitarse con ellos, ellos no habían hecho que su mente volara lejos mientras hacia una invocación, ellos no habían hecho que su mente volara hasta el día que llego a Fumbari.  
  
Llego temprano a la estación de trenes, había sido enviada por sus mentores para entrenar al Joven heredero de la familia que la había criado, pero la verdad no tenia idea por donde comenzar a buscarlo, no conocía la ciudad, es mas en escasas ocasiones había abandonado la montaña Ozore y las veces que lo había hecho era por los viajes a Izumo para las fiestas familiares.  
  
Dio un par de vueltas por los alrededores, pensando a quien preguntarle, un arrugado papel en su mano le informaba de la dirección que debía encontrar, no le gustaba pedir ayuda a desconocidos, además no se llevaba muy bien con los humanos vivos, por lo que decidió preguntar a algún espíritu de los alrededores, y lo hizo, le pregunto a un muchacho que había sido arrollado por uno coche cerca del lugar, el espíritu como no tenia nada mejor que hacer acepto gustoso, además no todos los días una chica rubia y bonita le pedía ayuda, que lastima que ya estuviera muerto sino seguro le pedía una cita.  
  
Cuando luego de caminar por mucho tiempo encontró la famosa pensión "EN" se llevo la desagradable sorpresa que estaba completamente vacía, y por lo que sabia del muchacho indudablemente no había salido a entrenar, así que definitivamente algo había ocurrido, quizás había llegado tarde y el chico ya se había enfrentado a uno de los Shamanes rivales, ojala que no fuera muy grave... no le gustaría que algo malo le ocurriera a su PROMETIDO, se sorprendió ante este pensamiento, porque debía preocuparle tanto, apenas y conocía al muchacho.  
  
Ni siquiera fue necesario entrar para cerciorarse que realmente no había nadie, así que siguió caminando, fue así como llego hasta el cementerio, que mejor lugar podía pedir una Itako para conseguir información, fue así que se entero de todo lo acontecido la noche anterior en el parque cercano, no dudo un minuto en ir a la clínica, tenia un par de cosas que decirle a ese niño vago...  
  
Sonrió al recordar la cara que puso cuando la vio llegar, nunca había sido muy amable con el, desde el primer momento que lo vio lo detesto, al principio porque la obligaron ser su prometida, nunca había estado dentro de sus planes formar una familia, tener esposo era una de las cosas que no estaba en sus sueños, pero por respeto a su maestra no se negó, como podía hacerle eso a la mujer que la había adoptado como una mas de la familia.  
  
Se puede decir que le molestaba mucho la actitud despreocupada del chico castaño, cada vez que lo veía estaba relajado, como si nada en el mundo fuera importante, un niño mimado que jamás había pasado por problemas y dolor en su vida, en ese entonces desconocía por completo el pasado de Yoh en Izumo, desconocía los sufrimientos en la niñez del muchacho, "Hijo del Diablo", le llamaban, por el simple hecho de ver cosas que los demás eran incapaces de ver, solo por el hecho de tener un don especial, el mismo don que la había separado a ella de sus padres y del resto del mundo.  
  
Cuando supo todo aquello por medio de la pequeña Tamao se llevo una gran impresión, después de todo no era tan diferente a aquel muchacho de apariencia simple y sencilla, tenían mas cosas en común de lo que hubiera pensado.  
  
Los unía un don especial, que al principio ella había visto mas como una carga, solo mucho tiempo después se dio cuenta que no era tan malo.  
  
Los unía eso y un pasado por demás doloroso, un pasado que no les gustaba recordar, un pasado que ocultaban cada uno tras su propia mascara, la de ella fría como el acero, un carácter fuerte forjado en el temple del dolor y el duro entrenamiento, el de el una imperecedera sonrisa, una actitud despreocupada y una fachada sencilla, claro que la de el era mas agradable a la vista de los demás pero no por eso dejaba de ser una simple mascara.  
  
Aunque a decir verdad no era una mascara absolutamente todo el tiempo, el muchacho de por si era alegre, sencillo, algo perezoso y muy amable, al tiempo que ella tenia un carácter firme, era orgullosa, y sabia perfectamente que era lo quería de la vida, también era alguien sensible, aunque eso no lo reconocería jamás, y mataría a quien lo mencionara.  
  
Suspiro profundamente, ya mucho más serena, justo en ese instante un ser etéreo atravesó la muralla y se detuvo a su lado, flotando místicamente en el aire.  
  
-Que haces aquí- fue la pregunta de la chica rubia, no con un tono enfadado ni mucho menos, era mas bien un tono cansado, uno que pedía "no mas guerra".  
  
-Estaba preocupado por usted señorita- fue la respuesta del fiel espíritu.  
  
-Supongo que la escena de allá abajo lo ameritaba verdad- comento  
  
-No es solo por eso señorita Anna, tengo la sensación que la situación se esta saliendo de control, usted se ve en verdad agotada, no solo por el accidente del templo, también por su inminente partida- aquí la chica abrió los ojos como platos se suponía que nadie sabia sobre eso.  
  
-El día que le llego el paquete, yo subía al techo, me gusta disfrutar de ver la lluvia caer-comento con una sonrisa.  
  
-fue cuando escuche los sollozos, la verdad me extraño mucho viniendo se su habitación y me asome por la ventana para ver si todo estaba en orden, fue cuando la vi a usted abrazando su almohada y llorando desconsoladamente, me quede observando desde afuera porque la verdad no me atreví a entrar- explico algo avergonzado.  
  
-Pero una vez se durmió un rato yo...pues... entre- Confeso mas apenado aun.  
  
-y entonces viste la carta de la abuela verdad- pregunto la chica, extrañamente no molesta ante la confesión del samurai.  
  
-Pues si... pero le juro que no lo hice con mala intención yo solo quería saber que le habría ocurrido para dejarla en ese estado- aclaro casi de inmediato.  
  
-Descuida, no estoy molesta, la verdad te agradezco tu preocupación, solo que no vuelvas a hacer algo así en tu vid... En lo que me queda de vida- dijo en un tono que quería sonar a regaño.  
  
-Descuide, no volverá a ocurrir- aseguro el fantasma con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-Siempre me has ayudado mucho, eso no te lo voy a terminar de agradecer nunca, sin tu apoyo jamás habría logrado que Yoh me respetara de esa forma- su ceño fruncido había dejado de estarlo y mostraba una mirada serena, pero no fría ni molesta.  
  
-Aunque la verdad al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con el método que empleaba, no deseaba que el amo Yoh muriera, por eso acepte ayudarle, ahora me alegro infinitamente de haber aceptado la propuesta que me hizo aquel día en la clínica- su mirada se perdió en los recuerdos de aquel día.  
  
Su nuevo amo había estado a punto de la muerte y el samurai se culpaba por tal suceso, era demasiado débil para cumplir con la nueva misión que le habían concedido, estaba desanimado y esa muchacha rubia no dejaba de observarlo insistentemente, ya se estaba incomodando seriamente cuando ella finalmente le dirigió la palabra, su amo había salido hace poco en pos del pequeño Manta.  
  
-Te agrada mucho verdad- pregunto seriamente.  
  
-¿Que cosa?- pregunto asombrado.  
  
-Yoh te agrada, y te sientes culpable por el estado en que se encuentra- Aseguro sin dudar.  
  
-Bueno pues yo... la verdad si- Acepto finalmente.  
  
-Lo sabia, serás un buen espíritu acompañante- Una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y el espíritu se sorprendió al ver el cambio en su semblante, muy diferente al que había mostrado apenas llego.  
  
-Siendo así-continuo-me gustaría pedirte un gran favor, mi misión aquí es preparar a Yoh para los enfrentamientos que se le vienen, como te habrás dado cuenta este chico no es el mas Activo que existe por lo que necesito que me tenga respeto y miedo si es necesario, necesito que acate todas las ordenes que le daré, no importa que suene muy duro, es necesario por su bien que lo haga- La mirada que le dirigió era seria.  
  
-Y yo que debo hacer- pregunto curioso.  
  
-Necesito que tú también te sometas a una especie de entrenamiento... y que me sigas la corriente-  
  
-Que le siga la corriente, pero... - no pudo continuar porque un rosario azul le rodeo de improviso, tomándolo por sorpresa.  
  
-Recuerda lo que te pedí- fue el susurro de la chica, mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría.  
  
El samurai se quedo pasmado por medio segundo y decidió ayudar a esta extraña persona, sabia que no tenía malas intenciones... cualquier cosa por su amo.  
  
Las notas de Kaoru:  
  
Hola a todo el mundo, como han estado, francamente espero que mucho mejor que yo.  
  
En primer lugar quiero remitirles mis mas sinceras disculpas por el retraso en la publicación de este capitulo, y de paso avisarles que de ahora en adelante será mas o menos así, pues el trabajo los fines de semana y los proyectos en el instituto están comenzando a pasar la cuenta @_@ cualquier persona que haya conversado conmigo últimamente por MSN tendrá claro de que hablo.  
  
Así que humildemente pido vuestra comprensión.  
  
Ya dejándome de cosas tristes (tristes si claro jajajaja), ahora pasamos a mis queridos reviewer (ya comente que me gusta mucho esta sección de mis notas ^o^ jijiji)  
  
Niky: Hola querida amiga como has estado, no hablamos desde el emmm Martes?, Bueno no importa solo espero que estés bien y que el examen de química haya sido aprobado con éxito ("tu puedes" Kaoru con pancartas ^o^ ), pues Ithan vendrá cuando mi Anna regrese a Izumo, Dark dice que gracias y te los devuelve ^^.  
  
Chibi: lamento la tardanza y me temo que Anna si se marchara a Ese entrenamiento ^^ pero no te preocupes Yoh no estará tan solito.  
  
Jacqueline: oye gracias por publicar mi historia en tu comunidad ^^ de veras te lo agradezco mucho, por aquí te dejo otro capitulo ojala te haya gustado.  
  
LadyKyouyama: bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo... no precisamente pronto pero conseguí terminarlo ^^ espero que te guste y gracias por el apoyo ^^  
  
Anita kyouyama fcc: Hola ^^, pues ya vez que no le seguí muy pronto pero hago lo que puedo, y los celos de Yoh los veras cuando conozca a Ithan en persona ^^ que bueno que te guste la historia.  
  
Saito: Amigaaaaa yo también te quiero y te extraño mucho u.u gracias por tu gran apoyo, no sabes cuanto significa para mi, aquí otro capitulo ojala te guste ^^ cuídate muchísimo y un abrazote de Oso.  
  
Hikari Asakura: no sabes la ilusión que me hace que una de mis escritoras favoritas este leyendo esta historia, de verdad muchísimas gracias ^^  
  
Bueno eso es todo en esta ocasión, me tengo que ir porque voy a ver Kill Bill ^^ se me cuidan y ya saben estoy por aquí para lo que necesiten 


End file.
